You Knew Me Once
by shiksa
Summary: It's a small town. And it's just this family. Two things Axel made the conscious decision to leave behind. But what happens when you have to come back? AkuRoku.
1. Chapter 1

So this is just an idea I had so I decided to try it out. Hope it's well enjoyed. :D

_

* * *

Think of all the stories that open at a funeral. This is just another one of those. This is nothing more than a story about people who were randomly thrown together to form something called a family. Well, more or less randomly. There is some choice to it. You can feel free to leave, to not take part in your predesigned family that you seemingly had no choice to pick out. But then something happens, another random chance that drags you back, groaning and miserable. _

He stood on the platform, shivering from the wind, his bones aching from sitting awkwardly for the past twenty hours. His thin fingers twisted the cigarette as he stared down at it before placing it to his lips delicately and inhaling, closing his eyes and loving the sensation of smoke swirling around in his lungs.

"You know that's bad for you dumb ass." He felt his lips curl into a gentle smirk as he flicked his cigarette aside, grabbed his duffel bag and started walking away from the train and towards his little sister who stood with her arms crossed tightly against her chest, leaned against the car door, waiting for him to finally get down there.

"Hi Kairi." He said simply as he stopped in front of her, shoving his hands in his back pockets and rocking back on his heels.

"Hi Axel." She replied and opened up the driver's side, not waiting for him to get in before starting the engine. Axel crouched down and sidled in, trying to fit his tall, lanky figure into the tiny car.

"You couldn't have brought the truck?"

"I thought this would be more fun." She said and grinned to herself as she started to tear down the street, taking a sharp turn that made Axel grip the door.

"Jesus, you still drive like shit." He mumbled as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to pretend he was some place else.

"Shut up. I drive fine."

"Yea, whatever. How's Denzel?" Kairi only nodded as she looked out at the road. "I brought him something." Axel added with a grin but his sister only rolled her eyes.

"You always bring him something."

"Yea but--"

"Well, not actually _bring_ but send right?" She asked, still staring at the road before them.

"Yea." He answered and stared out his own window, resting his elbow against the door and his head in his hand.

~0~

"I'm back!" Kairi shouted from the doorway as she hung on the door, swinging herself into the house.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hiii sweetie!" She said giddily as she immediately picked up and swung the young boy around in her arms. "Were you good for Grandpa?" The tiny brunette boy nodded enthusiastically and Kairi smiled as she picked him up. "Good. Now it's time for bed." She said as she started to kiss his cheeks and carry him off to bed as he giggled. But just as Denzel laid his head down on his mother's shoulder, Axel finally stepped through the door, making the child's eyes brighten and he scrambled over his mother's shoulder, plopping down on the ground.

"Axel!" He shouted and jumped right into the tall redheads arms.

"Whoa! Hey kid! You're getting so freaking big!"

"Hey, watch your mouth." Kairi snapped with an arched brow.

"I said freaking." Her brother replied with a smirk as he cradled his nephew in his arms and started poking at his face. "Seriously, are you even the same kid?" He asked with an arched brow of his own, aimed down at the giggling boy in his arms.

"Time for _bed_ Denzel." Kairi said and cocked her hip to the side as she crossed her arms, trying to give a stern look but unable to contain her tiny grin as she watched her brother hold her son.

"Alright, mama says bed time. So let's go."

"No no no no no!" Denzel wigged around and laughed but he was unable to escape the strong grip of his uncle. Axel easily carried Denzel up the stairs, into the bedroom he figured was the boy's and tossed him down on the bed.

"Night kiddo." Axel said with a wink as he leaned over the boy and kissed his forehead gently.

"Wait wait! Don't go yet!"

"No? Not yet?" Axel sat down on the bed and ruffled his nephews hair with a light chuckle. "Alright, not yet." He added as he clasped his hands behind his head and laid down next to Denzel.

"Where were you?" Denzel whispered as he turned over to stare at his uncle leisurely laying beside him.

"Where was I?" Axel asked and tilted his head to gaze at the small boy. He smirked lightly. "I was all over the world, haven't you heard?"

"Mommy said all the things I get in the mail are from you."

"Like what?"

"I got a pocket watch that mommy said was from eeng-land, and a stuffed tiger and and..." Denzel paused to think and yawn simultaneously. Axel chuckled.

"The tiger is from India. And you should have a lot of postcards."

"I do!" Denzel said with enthusiasm despite his eyes beginning to droop. "I have a shoe box that's filled with them."

"Good." Axel said and sat up, looking down at the boy slowly drifting into dreamland. "I'll see you tomorrow buddy ok?" Denzel's tiny head nodded lightly before snuggling deeper into his bed and finally passing out. Axel quietly closed the door behind him only to shout when he felt arms wrap around him, trying to squeeze the life out of him, and his feet lift off the ground. "Hi dad." He said and rolled his eyes when he was finally set down.

"Hi son." The enormous blonde man said with an even larger grin. "Nice to see you've finally come home."

"You knew I was coming home dad." Axel said as he rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, laying his other hand on the small of his back.

"I know, I'm just glad to see you." His father responded and gently chucked his son under the chin.

"Nice to see you too." Axel responded with a grin.

"You want some coffee? Your sister made some."

"Sure." Axel responded with a shrug and followed his father down the stairs. They politely chattered as they made their way into the kitchen but Axel stopped short when he saw an all too familiar face smiling at him above the brim of a coffee cup.

"Hi Axel." His voice playfully tinkered through the air, leaving his lips curled into a smile.

"Hi Roxas."

* * *

Dun dun dun. So if you don't really understand what's going on, it's cool cuz I didn't want it all to be super obvious right now XD I promise eventually you'll understand what's going on. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yay second chapter! I'm personally digging this. Review and let me know if you are!

* * *

Axel ran his fingers through his hair, pausing at the nape of his neck to nervously scratch as he walked further into the kitchen, eventually sitting right across from the significantly smaller boy who still watched him with a smile, sipping from his cup. The redhead tried to smile, but it came out awkward and unwarranted and he retreated, staring at his sister who smirked into her coffee.

"I had to see it with my own eyes before I'd believe it." Roxas said as he set his mug down, draped his arm over the back of his chair and casually leaned back. "The prodigal child returns." He finished as he cocked his head to the side, forcing eye contact with the emerald green across the table. But Axel only rolled his eyes as he laid his arms down on the table, hunching his shoulders and breaking the line of vision that Roxas had worked to make.

"Thanks." Axel said with a scowl at his father when he sat a mug down in front of him. His father only chuckled as he took his own seat across from his daughter. "So um...Roxas, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing interesting. I wanna know what _you've_ been up to." The sandy haired kid answered with a smirk as he rested his elbow on the table and cradled his chin in his palm, his eyes shimmering at the redhead.

"Yea Axel. What have you been up to the past five years?" Kairi asked with pursed lips and an arched brow. Nothing had changed since they were teenagers, she still loved to make him miserable.

"I've been up to a lot of things..." Axel murmured and stared back down into his cup, sloshing it from side to side as he sighed gently.

"Come on Ax! You've been all over the world! You have to have some interesting stories." Roxas argued with him, still smiling confidently.

"I really don't." The redhead said firmly and scowled at the boy across from him who merely rolled his eyes.

"Nothings changed I see." Roxas said smugly as he and Axel glared at one another, leaving Kairi and her father awkwardly shifting in their seats.

"Well I think I should head to bed." The gigantic blonde man said as he thrust his arms out in front of him in a stretching motion. "And don't you have work in the morning dear?"

"Yea, but..." Kairi mumbled and looked between the two boys watching each other with aggression and then back at her father with a slightly pouting lip.

"Kairi." He said firmly and darted his eyes to the stairs, signaling her to leave. The girl rolled her eyes as she finished off her coffee and stood, cocking her hip to the side as she leaned against her chair.

"Yea, it's gonna be really effective to go to bed after _coffee_." She said with a gentle sigh after placing her cup in the sink and starting up the stairs. "God, treat me like I'm sixteen."

"Only because you act like it darling." Her father said sarcastically as he began to follow her.

"I'm twenty four!" She whined as she disappeared into the darkness of the second level of the house. The older man sighed gently and turned with a kind smile to bid the two boys good night.

"Good night Mr Nagy." Roxas said, finally breaking his eye contact with Axel to turn his face and smile back at the man who was like a second father to him.

"Roxas, I've told you before--"

"Good night Ansem." He interrupted with a slightly widened smile, making the enormous blonde nod and chuckle good naturedly.

"Good night boys." He said as he followed his daughter's foot steps.

And once again, emerald green met deep blue in a fit, two determined stares watching each other with a gentle, familiar caution. But it was Axel who lost, letting a smile softly curl into his face, looking down at his hands and shaking his head lightly.

"Dammit, you always win." He said quietly as Roxas sat back in his chair and laughed silently, covering his mouth and watching the redhead damn himself for the defeat. Axel lifted his head once and their eyes met again, but now they smiled graciously at one another, seemingly satisfied with the current situation they were in. "No one ever got us did they?" Axel said with a small tilt of his head towards the stairs.

"No one ever will." Roxas replied, shaking his head from side to side slightly. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed forever, it seemed like forever ago that they had been able to look at each other. "I missed you." Roxas said quietly in a somewhat coy tone.

"I missed you too." Axel replied, feeling his words reverberate back to him, bouncing off the empty room. Those words filled the kitchen, up to the brim with nothing but imaginary echoes. Roxas smiled sadly and looked down at his now empty coffee cup again.

"I should get home." He said and rose slowly, unwilling to watch the redhead's eyes that he knew would follow him straight out the door. "I'll see you sunday." He added without bothering to turn away from the street outside. It wasn't necessary, Axel hadn't bothered to leave his seat, he had only allowed his eyes to wander where the other boy dared to go. "And I'm sorry...um about your mom Axel." The redhead nodded and listened to the door click.

"Really? You're just gonna let him leave again?" Kairi emerged silently from the darkened stairway, her arms over her chest as usual as she walked over to her brother. Axel only rolled his eyes as he picked up the two cups, put them in the sink and started up the stairs towards his own room, the room he had almost forgotten about. "You're an idiot..." She mumbled quietly in a saddened tone, holding her arms tighter.

"Shut up Kairi." He said only loud enough for her to hear before coming to his door. He stood for a minute, preparing himself for an unbelievable voyage, an expedition back in time. As he slowly opened the door, it came back in like a tidal wave, crushing him beneath the weight of it. His bed attracted him immediately, enticingly irresistible, he crashed onto it with a smile of euphoria, his eyes already half lidded as he wriggled about, turning to finally lay flat on his back, his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smirk when he looked and saw it just the way he had left it. A massive collage of photographs and advertisements, quotes and random words, anything that he had fancied to plaster his ceiling with. Essentially, it was him. At anytime, he could look up and see what he was just by looking at what he had managed to create. He loved that it was still there, he loved that no one had dared to touch it, not his room at all. But as he turned his head to look at the right wall, he saw the pictures. The personal ones that he now couldn't look at without slight guilt. Axel sighed gently as he turned on his side, giving his full attention to one picture in particular. A young, smirking redhead, still tall and lanky, with his arms wrapped around an obnoxiously grinning Roxas, his eyes squeezed shut, baring all his teeth.

_"So that's it then." Roxas said bitterly, though he was trying not to be. It proved to be too hard for him. _

_"Roxas, this isn't it, it's just--"_

_"Don't you dare fucking try and make me feel better!" He insisted as his boyfriend groaned loudly, letting it escalate into a scream. Axel stood and hovered above him. _

_"What is wrong with you?!" Axel yelled, clenching his fists as he threw them back in a fit of annoyance. _

_"NOTHING! Why is there automatically something wrong with me just because I don't want the same things as you?!"_

_"I didn't mean it like--why do you always do that?! You always fucking twist my words around and make it seem like I'm saying something I'm not!" _

_"Well fuck I'm sorry I'm such a total dick." Roxas said with a scowl at the redhead as he rose from the bed and started to walk towards the door. _

_"No way. You're not just fucking leaving until--"_

_"Until what? Huh? What?!" He cried out, immediately feeling exhausted once he had let it loose. He sank back down on the bed, running both hands through his short hair as he sighed heavily. He couldn't do it anymore. _

_"Roxas..." Axel said quietly, almost begging, and sat down next to him, trying to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder only to be shrugged off. "This is just...I can't stay here. I just can't. I love you Roxas but I can't stay here the rest of my life."_

_"I'm not asking you too." He wiped the tears away from his eyes as he mumbled, still somewhat angry, but now too tired to try and argue any further. "If you wanna leave, leave."_

_"Can you not say it like that? I'm not leaving to hurt you Roxas, but I have to get out of here." He said, forcing his hand into the reluctant blonde's. "I mean...I'll be back. I'm not leaving forever." Roxas shook his head and felt himself start to cry, shaking gently as he weeped. _

_"No I know you won't come back. This is too tiring Axel. I can't do--"_

_"Roxas, please just--"_

_"No." He said firmly, taking back his hand and standing. "Axel, I love but I am so tired." Roxas didn't look over at him still sitting on the bed. He wouldn't look in his eyes. He didn't turn back before walking through the bedroom door. And Axel didn't get up. _

"Axel?" He heard knocking on his door and suddenly the light was pouring in.

"What the fuck? I fell asleep." He said with a gentle frustration but he had had a busy day. Flights from Japan and trains to the middle of nowhere weren't exactly restful.

"Ax? You want breakfast?" Kairi poked her head inside, praying that he didn't still sleep completely naked. She was relieved to see him sit up, still fully clothed in the same jeans, tee shirt and old worn leather jacket from the night before.

"That's...shockingly nice of you. Is it poisoned?" He asked with a tired smirk as he laid his arms over his knees. Kairi only rolled her eyes as she always did but smiled nonetheless.

"I always make Denzel chocolate chip pancakes on Saturdays. I thought I would offer since I was..."

"A total bitch last night?"

"I wouldn't say it exactly like that." She said with narrowed eyes.

"No but I would." He replied with a yawn and a scratch of his head.

"Fine, a total bitch." She admitted quietly. Axel nodded as he gazed around his room, taking it all in with the sunlight.

"You could have told me he was here."

"I know." She dragged her toes across the carpet and stared down at them. "He helped dad with Denzel last night and I just didn't think about it." She mumbled but when she saw Axel's arched eyebrow she groaned softly and rolled her eyes again. "Ok fine. I thought it would be..." She struggled to find the right word.

"Funny."

"Yea..." She admitted with slight shame.

"And was it?"

"No..." Kairi sighed again and looked at her older brother. "I'm sorry ok? Do you want pancakes or not?" Axel thought for a moment.

"Is it mom's recipe?"

"The exact one." He smirked and pressed his lips together.

"Alright."

* * *

haha yea, Ansem is the dad cuz let's be honest. Can you think of an older male redhead? No? Didn't think so. No no don't say Lex, cuz that would have been creepy. Also, nagy means great in Hungarian. Clever right? XD ummm yea I don't think I had anything else to say for this chapter! Hope you liked! Reviews greatly appreciated as always :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oh gosh I've been up like all night writing this. So I hope it's enjoyed!

* * *

Denzel giggled as he watched his uncle chomp on pancakes, roaring and screeching like some sort of prehistoric animal before each bite, waving the fork in the air as if it were a fighter pilot coming down in a flaming fit of glory. The child threw his head back in amusement as he started flying his own fork, stuffing his mouth and wiping his face, only making the chocolate goop smear across his lips. Axel chuckled as he picked up his napkin and wiped the boy's face.

"You're teaching my kid such admirable qualities." Kairi said with a scowl as she joined them at the table. "And _you_ still eat like a kid." She said as she pointed her fork at Axel before stabbing a section of pancake and shoving it into her own mouth, grinning at Denzel who laughed at her puffed out cheeks.

"I have a feeling he knew half of this before I got here." Axel smirked as he rolled his eyes and ate his last bite, standing and picking up his plate. He stood motionless for a moment and looked around the kitchen; his plate in his hand, the taste of chocolate still in his mouth, and he felt like he was seven again. He could almost hear his mother humming as she stood at the stove, flipping pancakes over then over then over onto a dish. _No one's gonna love you more than I do. _He couldn't help but smile, if not a little sadly, as he delicately placed his dish in the sink, wiped his hands on his jeans and leaned his back against the counter.

"You should get dressed." His sister said, pushing pancake to the side of her mouth, stuffing her cheek like a rodent. Axel tilted his head to the side as he yawned and crossed his arms.

"I _am_ dressed." He said as he shook his head and let his exhausted eyes refocus, splaying his hands out to display his wrinkled tee shirt and now sticky jeans. Kairi only shook her head though as she continued chewing, swallowing a lump of breakfast and washing it down with a gulp of milk.

"No. Clean clothes." She said, now rushing to get Denzel's and her own dishes into the sink, patting her son to get him out of the chair and up the stairs.

"Why? Who cares?" Axel asked curiously but when Kairi looked at him with raised brow and pursed lips, he groaned. "Why is she coming over here?" He sighed as he stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

"Not just her."

"He's coming over too?"

"Of course they are Axel! What the hell do you expect?" The tiny redhead girl, completely flustered now, ran up the stairs, leaving Axel in the kitchen to groan and scowl at nothing. Just as he was trying to force himself to go up the stairs to change into something else, something he wouldn't be scolded for, it was too late. In the blink of an eye, it was too late.

"Helloooo!" He heard her yelling as the door cracked open and his stomach sank. He had been dreading this moment. "Dad? Kai?" She continued to yell as she made her way through the house, eventually, inevitably, getting into the kitchen. "AXEL!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, making him cringe as she came crashing into him. "I can't believe you're here!" She yelled into his ears and he rolled his eyes.

"Did everyone just expect me _not_ to show up?" He asked with a sigh as he tried to push her off. "Come on Cissnei, get offa me." Axel groaned and she finally let go, though she left her hands laying on his shoulders. Cissnei looked at him with a saddened smile and nodded for no apparent reason, only prompting him to roll his eyes yet again. "Seriously, why is it that no one thought I would come home? Do people think I'm that heartless nowadays?"

"Oh little brother." Cissnei said and patted his face. "_Of course_ no one expected you to come home. And I quote, 'once I leave, I'm fucking gone.' We were all just taking your word for it." Axel's sister said and stroked stray hairs off his forehead. He couldn't help but smile, at least a little. Cissnei grinned at him and hugged him again.

"So, where is _he_?" Axel said with a tone of slight disgust as he pulled away from his sister; she however looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"_Be nice_." She whispered at him, just in time for her husband to walk into the kitchen and look at the redhead with the same type of dislike Axel felt for him. "Hi honey. Is Aqua with the baby? Good, I'll go get them." Cissnei made her way back out, looking over the man's shoulder at her brother, desperately mouthing _'please'_ as she left.

"Hello Axel."

"What's up Xaldy?" Axel replied nonchalantly as he sat against the kitchen table, crossing his arms over his chest and staring back at the man with an arched brow, a smart ass smirk painted on his face. "How're the kids?"

"The kids are great." Xaldin said simply, trying to at least feign a smile, knowing his wife would be rather upset if he didn't try to get along with her brother. "Aqua started high school this year, and the baby will be one soon. Maybe you'll even stick around for a while for the party."

"Yea, maybe." Their conversation was, thankfully, interrupted by Aqua and her mother walking back into the kitchen. "Hey!" Axel greeted warmly and had to admit, he did rather like the look in his niece's eyes when she saw him standing there. She whipped her headphones back and ran up to him, practically jumping on him.

"Hi!" She said excitedly and Axel chuckled as he held her sides, keeping her eyes level with his own.

"You're a scrawny one aren't you?" He furrowed his brow at her and picked her up higher, making her laugh loudly.

"What'd you bring me?" She asked with a smart ass smirk, practically the same one as his own and he bellowed out a laugh.

"Aqua!" Her mother cried out in surprise at her daughter's lack of manners but Axel only laughed louder as he easily tucked the girl under his arm and carried her up the stairs. Cissnei had to smile and shake her head as she cradled the baby in her arms; Xaldin however was less amused.

"Him being here can only be a bad influence on her." Xaldin said in annoyance but his wife only rolled her eyes.

"You only think that because you're a pessimist darling." She said as she bounced the baby and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, let's see what I got in here." Axel said as he started digging in his duffel bag. "You like candy? Or are you too big now for candy?" Aqua rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Nope, I still eat candy."

"Ah ok good." Her uncle responded with a grin as he tossed a bag at her. "Try one." He said and nodded at the bag in her hands now. She stared down at it suspiciously.

"What flavors are they?"

"What's wrong? Don't you have an adventurous spirit?" That got her. She immediately picked one from the bag and popped it into her mouth. She squeezed her lips together tightly, feeling her eyes water almost automatically.

"It's sour." She complained through her puckered lips and Axel smirked.

"Yea, some of them are. But it's good right?" She nodded and he delved back into his bag. "Let's see. I got you this. And this. And these." He said as he handed her a a book, a robe and a tiny box. The girl immediately gathered everything in her arms and stared down at it all with a wide grin and wide eyes.

"Where's everything from?" Aqua asked, still staring at everything.

"Well, the candy is form Japan. They have the best candy in the _world_. Trust me, I'd know. Even though in South America, they have chocolate that's made with chili powder and that's really good too." Axel watched this girl watch him with intent eyes and he smiled. "The robe is actually called a sari and that's from India. I don't know if it'll actually fit you, but you can always grow into it. And the book, that's the best story." Aqua's eyes brightened. "I stole that from a library in France. But don't tell your mom." He held his hand up in warning and she grinned.

"As if I'd tell my mom. She'd prolly make you go back to France and return it." They laughed as the girl started flipping through the pages.

"That is my all time favorite book and when I saw it in there, I had to have it. But I thought maybe you'd like it. I read it the first time when I was a freshman."

"I'll get right on it." Aqua said with a smile and picked up the little box, lifting the lid and looking down at the earring with widened eyes. "Whoa." She said and looked back at her uncle who only grinned.

"Those are from Italy."

"They look really...expensive uncle Axel..."

"Don't worry about it so much kid!" He said and ruffled her hair.

"But I mean--"

"Consider it compensation for missing your last five birthdays." He reassured her and Aqua smiled, gently tucking her hair back behind her ears and starting to put them on.

"They're really pretty."

"I thought you would like them." He said and she smiled at him. "When'd you do that to your hair by the way?" She crossed her eyes to try and look up at her bangs layered down against her forehead and she grinned.

"About a month ago."

"Bet your dad flipped out when you came home with blue hair." Axel said with a wicked smirk and laughed when his niece nodded at him. "I would have _loved_ to see that."

~0~

"Dinner's almost ready guys!" Cissnei called from the kitchen, triggering eye rolls from both Axel and Kairi.

"Does she do this often?" Axel whispered and Kairi nodded with irritation. "Go figure." He chuckled and tossed the squishy ball back at Denzel who giggled as he crashed down on the floor to catch it. "What does she make?"

"Lots of things. Healthy things. _Nasty_ things." Kairi said and stuck her tongue out, scrunching her nose up squinting her eyes. Axel smirked as he watched her, raising his hand to catch the ball that the little boy threw at him with all his little might, though it was barely a thump to the older man. "I mean it's fine, but she's gone all robo-mom and _everything _has to be all health conscious nowadays. She tried getting Denzel to eat asparagus but he fed it to the dog."

"And you just let him?"

"Yea." She laughed and leaned back against the couch. "I mean he eats fine. He just doesn't like asparagus. And he exercises and shit. But she feels like she needs to be in control of _my_ kid too because lord knows I couldn't possibly do it." Kairi ran her fingers through her hair and rested her elbow on her propped up knee, watching her son roll around on the carpet and giggle. She couldn't help but grin. They both looked up when they heard people knocking on the door. "Come in?" Kairi called out and looked at Axel with a grin when he saw who was at the door.

"Holy shit!" He yelled and jumped up, practically leaping to the door.

"Hi!" Xion screamed as she extended her arms out to him, laughing when he picked her up and squeezed her tiny stature. "God! Way to fuckin' call me when you got here!"

"Oh my god I haven't seen you in forever! How was your graduation? I'm so sorry I couldn't make it, but I was--"

"Shut up and keep hugging dumb ass!" Xion giggled as she buried her face in his shoulder. "You haven't been home in _years_." She sighed and pulled away, holding his face between her hands and resting her forehead against his.

"I know." He said and smiled at her.

"Come on." She said and grabbed his hand, starting to drag him out of the house.

"And where do you think you're going Xi?" The raven haired girl turned and sheepishly smiled at Cissnei, leaning against the doorway with a wooden spoon in hand, her eyebrow lifted in suspicion.

"Drinking?" She said and shifted on her feet but Cissnei only shook her head. "Aw come on Cis! Everybody's outside! We just wanted to hang out with Kairi and Axel since he's been gone for so _so_ long." Xion exaggerated and snapped her head back as she sighed.

"Go get the rest of them. There's tons of food, and then, _then_ you can go drinking."

"Gee thanks mom." Axel said and narrowed his eyes at his sister playfully. But Cissnei only rolled her own eyes and went back to cooking.

"I'll be right back." Xion sighed again and moments later returned with a whole gaggle of people behind her. Axel smiled and hugged everyone individually. Everyone commented on how long he'd been gone, how he still looked the same, how much they missed him, how they were sorry for his loss, how they were glad he was home and Axel couldn't help but feel loved. There was a face missing though, a face that he had to admit he was kind of glad wasn't present.

"He's working tonight." He heard a girl's voice say and he looked through the gaps in the group, spotting a tiny blonde who smirked at him. It was as if she could read his mind. "Welcome home Axel." She said, her hip cocked to the side as she watched him squeeze through to get to her.

"Thanks Namine." The redhead replied with a gentle smile and she grinned at him. Axel held his arms out and Namine rolled her eyes as she reciprocated his motion, allowing him to hug her tightly, rolling her eyes and giggling as he swayed from side to side. "So uh...where is he working?"

"The Cove. He's bar tending there, has been for the last few years."

"Where's he living?"

"With me. We've been sharing an apartment since around when you left."

"Oh. And uh--"

"He's not dating anyone." Namine smirked.

"I-I wasn't gonna ask that." Axel tried to argue but it was pointless. Namine only rolled her eyes and continued smirking like she knew it all.

"I forgot how many of you guys there were." Cissnei said, rubbing her hand over her forehead as she looked with distress at the big group of people.

"Hey hey! Oh. Jesus, looks like we're already filled guys." Axel grinned and stood straight to see over the crowd. Being the tallest made this exceptionally easy, also easy to spot the other tallest person in the room. "Hey! He actually came!"

"Why the hell does everybody say that?" Axel asked aloud and his brother laughed loudly.

"Hi Reno!" Kairi shouted through the madness and Reno ducked down, looking between legs to spot his sister sitting on the floor, cross legged and smiling at him, waving one hand as the other held her son down in her lap. Reno waved back and shot her a toothy grin.

"How's my little monster?" He asked and Denzel held his hands up like claws ready to thrash out and started roaring like a beast. Reno shot him the thumbs up as Kairi rolled her eyes, trying harder now to keep him settled down in her lap as he tried bolting away from her. "Hey Cis!" He called out and Cissnei left the kitchen again, her face dropping and she sighed as she saw all the people.

"You brought the guys over." She groaned and Reno nodded.

"I always do. We need to eat." Cissnei rolled her eyes and sighed once more.

"Come on super mom! Make us dinner!" An unrecognizable voice called out amongst the chaos and Kairi smirked to herself.

"Alright that's it. Screw you all. Go drinking." Cissnei finally threw her hands up in defeat and cheers circled the room. Everyone started shuffling out, Axel standing back to watch them. And then he spotted his sister still sitting on the carpet, Denzel wriggling around in her lap. She smiled sadly at him and shrugged.

"Oh come on. We can't go without you." Axel said but his sister only took a deep breath and shrugged again.

"That's what happens when you have a kid." Her brother frowned at her but their older sister emerged from the kitchen once more.

"Kairi, go. I can watch Denzel for a while." The younger girl's eyes lit up as she jumped up and kissed her son goodbye, running through the door out to her car, people already waiting around it. "Sure, you're welcome sis. It's no big deal. Really." Cissnei mumbled to herself as she watched and Axel grinned at her.

"You're a very good sister." He said and kissed her goodbye quickly.

"Yea yea." She breathed out and waved her wooden spoon to dismiss him.

* * *

Alright, kinda a lot going on I know. It'll be easier to sort out a little later. But in retrospect, that's all the siblings, I swear haha. Cissnei is the oldest, then Axel and Reno and then Kairi. Then all the friends will be introduced in the next chapter. Review please! Thanks to all the alerters too!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! I've been writing this like all night and I wanted to make sure I got it up even though my internet's been completely crappy lately _ Please enjoy! Also! I know not a lot of you guys review on this story but I have noticed it's gotten quite a few alerters/favoriters so thanks to you guys! It's good to know people are at least reading it! Well, I assume you're reading it if you alerted ahaha ^^"

* * *

"So tell us some stories Mr World Traveler!" Axel rolled his eyes and tipped back his drink as cheers circled their overcrowded table. "Come on Ax! You have to have some amazing stories. You could tell us about a Latin lover in Chile, or a local man in Morocco. A young Scot or some Japanese hunk!" Demyx gushed, gripping his drink tighter with each passing thought of all the sexy men who Axel had surely encountered during his travels. A hand reached over and smacked the back of his blonde head, making him pout and rub the bade of his neck, running his fingers through the ends of his mullet. "Jesus Zack! We're all curious! There's no need to be violent!" Demyx whined loudly.

"Alright, by show of hands, who the hell is interested in knowing how many guys Axel screwed while he was gone?" Zack looked around the table and asked everyone, smirking when only Demyx raised his hand then immediately withdrew it, folding his arms over his chest and pouting profusely. "Exactly." He said triumphantly.

"Plus, two of his siblings are sitting right here Demyx you freak." Kairi added with a playful scowl at the blonde who stuck his tongue out, squinting his eyes to show his obstinacy.

"Amen to that sister." Reno said as he leaned across the table to high five his sister who threw her head back with a giggle. "I mean come on Dem, would me and Kairi really wanna know all the guys who plugged his ass while he was gone?"

"Hey." Axel said and pointed blatantly at his brother. "I will have you know that I am _always_ top." Reno rolled his eyes with disgust and drank his beer vigorously.

"It's ok Demy! We can ask him later!" Rikku shouted across the table with a laugh, giggling even louder when Cloud rolled his eyes and placed his large hand over her mouth.

"Ok, ignore the two nymphos, but seriously, how was it?" Cloud asked as he unclamped his hand from the girl's mouth, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and holding her neck hostage in the crook of his elbow. Rikku laughed and writhed about in her seat, attempting fruitlessly to free herself from his grip. Axel watched with a smile and nodded lightly.

"It was alright." Zexion scoffed and set his glass down on the table.

"You didn't leave town, your family, _everything_ behind for an 'alright' time." He said and looked at Axel with an unconcerned expression. "Just admit it was amazing, we all know it was. You're not doing us any favors by lying." He continued, picking his cup up again and beginning to drink. Bright green eyes rolled as the redhead leaned further into his seat and stretched his arms upwards, intertwining his hands and resting them behind his head. He looked back at everyone grinning at him, anticipation painted on their faces and he smirked widely.

"Alright. It was amazing." Everyone cheered obnoxiously, making him chuckle lightly as he shook his head and tilted his beer against his lips.

"What was your favorite place?" Marluxia asked as he leaned forward, trying to fight back against all the bodies pulling him backwards into his seat properly.

"Umm well I really liked India. But England was fun. Those two were probably my favorites." The redhead said with a half smile and raised his bottle to signal a waiter. "Yea, definitely India and England." He said, nodding mostly to himself to reassure the voices inside arguing for every place he had been able to see. He immediately started on his new beer.

"I got your presents from India last month! Were you just there not too long ago?" Xion asked. She was one of the lucky few who didn't have to struggle to see him as she was sitting right next to him, just as it should be. They had been best friends too long for her not to be seated in her rightful place at his right hand. Completely and utterly best friends since Axel was fifteen and Xion was thirteen. The redhead looked down at her and grinned.

"Yea I was there last month. I had gone back because I liked it so much." He couldn't help the memories that were suddenly zooming through his brain. The first time Kairi had brought Xion over and how he had barely even noticed her until she broke something, when Xion asked him to hang out once and Kairi was so pissed off, Xion telling him she thought she was in love with him then having to break her heart and tell her he was gay. It seemed like a million years ago but it wasn't and he knew it, but he still felt pretty horrible every time he thought about it.

_"Axel? Can I uh...talk to you? Just for a minute?" Xion kneeled on the couch, her legs tucked beneath her and her hands resting on her thighs. _

_"Sure kid. You know you can talk to me about anything." Axel said and rustled her hair playfully, plopping down on the sofa next to her. She looked at him and it was different. Different than the usual way she looked at him anyways. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was sealed shut and he could tell she was biting down on the inners of her lips. The redhead somewhat regretted something. Maybe it was sitting down or maybe it was even being friends with her in the first place but he regretted something. _ "_Is something wrong?"_

_"No no...I mean...for the first time, I think everything's right." She said and her little, girly face brightened, filled with hope and then he knew completely, all the way through his soul to the tip of his bones he was going to have to break her. And that. That made him want to break himself. "Axel I just want to tell you...I mean, if I don't tell you I think I'll regret it. So I have to tell you!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous." _

_"It's alright." He said and shot her a half hearted smile. He was being selfish. He wanted to hear her say it but he knew it wouldn't end well. _

_"Axel, we've been friends for months now and I love spending time with you and I think...Axel I love you." Xion said, her smile widening as she grabbed his hands, pressing them against her own chest and looking up at him with those beautiful eyes that he completely loved, but not in the way she wanted him to love her. _

_"Xion, I don't want to say it because I don't want you to take it the wrong way or anything...I don't really know what to do in this situation." Her face started dropping and so did his heart. "I love you but not like that? And I know that is completely the worst thing I could say right now..." Her hands dropped into her lap, letting go of his and she looked down at the carpet, trying not to burst into tears. _

_"But maybe someday..." Her voice desperate and weak, she still wouldn't look at him again. _

_"Not even someday Xi--"_

_"How can you say that?! You don't know what's going to happen in the future! Anything is possible! _Anything!_ You're the one who told me that!" She argued, failing to hold back her tears at this point and she angrily wiped at them as they fell. _

_"But Xi--"_

_"No I won't--"_

_"Xion I'm gay!" He exclaimed in annoyance, immediately feeling his stomach drop. He had never said it out loud before. The girl's eyes widened and she slowly rose from the furniture, untucking her legs and hovering next to him, still not taller than him even by sitting. Axel would have loved to play the ever consoling friend that he would eventually become but he was still too shocked that he had said it so nonchalantly. _

_"You're...gay? You like guys?" Xion looked around the living room as if she was about to pass out but instead she just nodded and finally sat back down next to him. "Ok. You're gay. We can get through this." She said and smiled at him, placing her small hand over his. _

_"What?" He asked, completely confused. _

_"No! Not like that! Jesus I'm not insane. I mean...I'm here for you ok? Everything's gonna be fine." Axel looked at her and couldn't help but smile. He enveloped her in his arms and took a deep breath. If Xion said it was fine, then it was fine. _

"I love my presents, all of them." Xion grinned and kissed the redhead's cheek, making him laugh.

"I need a cigarette. You wanna come?"

"Sure! As long as I'm bumming off of you." She said with a sly smile and they scooched across their bench and strutted towards the door. Axel leaned against the corner and handed Xion a cigarette and she grinned as she placed it to her lips and pulled a lighter from her purse.

"So you have cigarettes don't you?" Axel asked with a smirk as he lit his own and took a deep drag. She laughed and nodded casually.

"Of course. But what are friends for? I don't want to waste mine when I haven't bummed one off of you in about five years."

"Xion?" She lifted her head from digging around in her purse, the cigarette hanging limply from her mouth, her eyes wide and curious. "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" She scoffed and started digging for her lighter again. "Aha!" Xion exclaimed as she lifted it to the sky, flicking it and finally lighting her own cigarette. Axel smirked as he blew smoke form the corner of his mouth but forced his mind to refocus on what it needed to know.

"When we were kids and you told me--"

"Oh please _please_ don't bring that up." Xion rolled her eyes, half in aggravation and half in pure bliss from the nicotine.

"But when I told you it wouldn't happen, when I told you I was gay. I didn't completely crush you did I?" The tiny girl pondered silently for a moment, dragging on her cigarette and looking up at the night sky. And finally she smiled.

"You know when you told me that, the whole world slowed down for a minute. It was really trippy. Everything got really slow and seemed to blur together and I thought my heart stopped and I thought I was dying. But then all of a sudden it was ok. Everything was ok. Everything was..."

"Fine." He finished for her with a grin.

"Fine. That's a great word isn't it? But yes, everything was completely fine. And yea, even after that, for a while, it hurt. It still hurt. And then it went away, but then when you got with Roxas, it hurt again. Everything was completely fine though and no, you didn't 'completely crush' me. So don't worry ok?" Axel only nodded and blew smoke again. "Besides, the fact that I was the first person you came out to, the first person you basically trusted enough to tell me something that huge...it almost made up for the fact that you wouldn't ever love me like that." She shrugged, almost sadly, looking down at her shoes. Axel walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Ah ah watch my cigarette." She said but smiled and hugged him back anyways.

"Xion. I love you so much." He said into her hair and Xion smiled.

"I love you too." She sighed happily and even allowed her fingers to drop the cigarette to the pavement. It wasn't really hers anyways.

~0~

"So besides all that, have I missed anything else?" Axel looked around with a smile. Demyx was a whore as he had always been, Rikku was still his female equivalent, Marluxia was attempting to work on opening his own bar but it wasn't going exceptionally well, Larxene was still a bitch but still just as loved, Namine was perfectly happy as she usually was due to her laid back about everything demeanor, Zexion was now able to work nights just as he had always planned, Zack was still a huge flirt with every attractive guy who passed him, still specifically Zexion who still refused to acknowledge him as a potential boyfriend, Cloud was still sarcastic as hell and could easily match Axel's wit, Leon was someone new that Reno, Zack and Cloud had met when they were all in the army, Angeal still drank a lot without getting drunk.

"Nope, we've all been bored here." Larxene shrugged with a smirk and sipped her cocktail.

"We don't _all_ have fabulous lives where we get to travel around the world taking pictures." Marluxia added with an arched brow and playful grin. The two looked at each other and the pink haired wonder winked, making the redhead roll his eyes.

"Oooh but the apologies were fun!" Demyx exclaimed with excitement.

"That's true, those were fairly amusing." Zexion was forced to agree and Zack laughed loudly as he nodded.

"Apologies?" Axel asked in confusion and everyone chuckled quietly.

"You remember Tidus?" Xion asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"The homophobic asshole?"

"Not anymore!" Rikku shouted out with a giggle.

"About a year ago? He came around and apologized to everyone. I don't know what happened exactly but he's sorry all of a sudden." Namine explained further, obviously bored with the story that she had lived through, half lidding her eyes as she took a drink.

"Wait. So Tidus _apologized_ to everyone?" Axel asked in shock.

"And you my love are the last one on the list." Marly said and smiled at him over the edge of his glass.

"Oh boy." Axel said sarcastically, curving his brow and rolling his eyes gently. Kairi across the table looked down at her watch and yawned gently. "Getting tired Kai?"

"What? Oh umm...no. But I think I'm gonna go."

"Home?"

"Nooo to see Sooooora." Xion said and smirked at her friend who scowled back at her.

"Who is Soooooora?" Ax asked but his sister only rolled her eyes and stood, throwing her purse over her shoulder and waving at everyone.

"Bye guys." She said and immediately left.

"Seriously though, who the hell is Sora?"

"You don't remember him? We went to high school with him, he just wasn't really a part of our fag/hag crowd." Namine said with another shrug.

"Hey! We aren't part of the fag/hag crowd!" Reno argued but everyone just laughed.

"Zack is the fag, Yuffie is his hag. He transcends the fag/hag group and the buff guy group." Larxene explained, waving her hand around as she explained, a tell tale sign that she was getting tipsy. Reno merely rolled his eyes as Angeal and Cloud looked at each other with grins.

"I feel so honored to have helped bring these two cliques together." Zack said as he rolled his own eyes and tipped back his beer. "Why the hell do you people still use high school clique names anyways?"

"Oh shut up Zack. You accept that Yuffie is your hag therefore you have no right to argue." Zexion debated with him, pointing his drink at him, only making him smirk.

"You're so smart Zexion. That's so sexy." Zack said and puckered his lips, kissing the air towards Zex who rolled his eyes again.

"I have to go. I start work in an hour." Zexion stood and began walking towards the front of the bar.

"Oh come on Zex! Don't run from your feelings!" Zack exclaimed and started chasing him out the door. The remaining people looked around at each other.

"He's right. I have work in the morning." Cloud said as he rubbed his forehead, standing and looking towards the door. Everyone agreed either that they had work or were exhausted anyways, eventually all leaving until only Axel, Reno and Namine were left.

"You should go see Roxas. I know he'd like to see you." Namine said with a smile and Axel shook his head.

"We specifically came to this bar instead of the Cove so I wouldn't have to see him."

"Come on now, he's cleaning up right now. And you can get over there in like ten minutes!"

"Don't you need a ride home? You came with me, I wouldn't want to abandon you here."

"I'll take her home." Reno interrupted and smirked at his brother, making Axel scowl back at him.

"Fine, take her home. But I'm still not gonna go see him." Axel said firmly as he stood and walked out of the bar towards the parking lot. Reno and Namine looked at each other and smiled. The bar was empty at this point, only a lone bartender wiping down the shiny wood. The two sat across from each other and Namine shrugged gently.

"Ready?" Reno asked and she nodded, standing and following him quietly towards the front of the bar. Their trip was cut short though as the redhead darted into the hallway, jumping into a bathroom. Namine shook her head with a smile and followed slowly, not feeling the need to make it as difficult as he felt it needed to be. "Man they all stuck around forever didn't they?" Reno asked with a smirk as he pressed his thin body into the girl's tiny stature, outlining the edge of her skirt with his fingers before hooking his thumbs in and pulling it down.

"They were catching up with your brother." She said with a smile while her hands traveled up his sleek body, under his shirt and pulling it up, exposing his smooth chest that she couldn't help but grin at.

"And Axel? That was slick trying to get him to go see Roxas." He leaned down, kissing her quickly, moving down her neck, making her moan quietly as he lifted her up, pressing her back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his thin waist.

"I wasn't--" She stopped to gasp slightly as she felt him push into her. "Trying to be slick." She moaned softly as Reno started to buck his hips back and forth. "I really think he should go see him." Namine smiled and leaned her head down, biting lightly on his exposed shoulder. "Maybe they can have hot sex." She said with a smart ass smirk, whispering into his ear and kissing the side of his neck.

"Please don't talk about my brother having sex when I'm trying to fuck you." Reno begged as he groaned loudly, smirking when Namine pressed her hand down against his loud mouth. They both bit down on their lips to keep quiet until they were finally done. The two looked at each other and grinned as the redhead slipped out and placed her feet back down on the ground. She smirked and shook her head as she pulled her skirt back on, zipping up the side and sighing pleasantly.

"That was fun as always." She said and Reno grinned at her.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He said and wrapped his arm around her, leading her out of the bathroom and out into the parking lot.

"Sounds good. Then maybe I'll let you fuck me in a bed."

"Goody goody." Reno replied with a smirk.

* * *

And there it is! All the friends! There are certain groups, such as the 'fag/hag' group which is basically Axel's group of friends, the buff guy group which is basically Reno's group of friends and then Kairi has her own group of friends too but basically since they're all so close in age, they all hang out together so it's never really been a big thang. Yes, I meant thang. I'll explain it some more later but I'm tired so good night!


	5. Chapter 5

Ack I know. Double upload! But like the last two parts I was going to make a new chapter, but decided I should condense them! Please enjoy!

* * *

"This is stupid." Axel groaned as he stared down at the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from gripping to so tightly. "God dammit Namine..." He whispered to himself as he leaned his head back, staring up at the clothed ceiling, slowly, motionlessly falling down on him, stuck in time. This car was too old and too tiny, making the enormous redhead feel as if the sky was caving in on him, ready to collapse and crush him like an insect. He sighed again and re-buckled his seat belt, realizing he wasn't going in to that damn bar, the past wasn't his friend. The past was a bitch that he had successfully avoided for five years and he wasn't about to go for broke just because that damn blonde girl had somehow tricked him into coming here.

"What are you doing here?" It was too late. The past was outside the car door, knocking on the window and looking at him with a slightly amused expression. "Ax?" Roxas asked and looked around the practically empty parking lot, shifting his weight from one side to the other as he tightened his jacket across his chest. Axel reluctantly rolled down the window and smiled sheepishly at the blonde boy outside his window who now smirked at him. "Hi. Is there a reason you're here?"

"I uh came to see you." Roxas nodded slowly, a smile still stuck to his lips. "Namine told me I should come see you."

"I figured as much. Sorry I didn't come out with you guys tonight...I mean I had work, I wasn't avoiding you or--" Axel chuckled lightly and held up his hand.

"Stop while you're ahead. It's not a big deal." Roxas smiled and nodded. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm a big boy now and I have my own car and everything." He replied sarcastically, placing his hands down on the door and leaning slightly into the car. Axel only nodded, still smiling but he couldn't tell why exactly.

"So you finally got over your irrational fear of driving?"

"It's not irrational!" Roxas insisted but Axel only laughed a he turned on the ignition. "It is a legitimate fear. It's literally a ton of metal that they let just about anyone control. I mean even only going about ten miles an hour I could be completely destroyed. That's terrifying." The redhead nodded, his brow arched as he watched the other man explain and when Roxas rolled his eyes, knowing that Axel didn't really care, the redhead's lips turned up in a smirk. That's why he was smiling, he had missed this, missed him. "Whatever. Driving is horrifying and just because you won't acknowledge it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Right. Right. If it still scares you so much, why do it?" Roxas looked at him with slightly widened eyes then looked down at the pavement with a smirk.

"Because I had to. My chauffeur left, remember?" Axel's stomach dropped slightly.

"Yea...I mean I'm sorry--"

"Let it go Axel. I'm over it ok? You have to get over it too." Roxas nodded once and sighed gently as he aimed his face up at the sky. "Didn't you miss this?" The redhead tried to stick his head out the window and look up. He didn't see anything, just sky.

"Miss...what?" He was forced to ask.

"The stars Axel. Didn't you miss the stars?" He asked back, swinging his head back to look at the man in the car, a look of pure exhaustion tinged with hope painted across his face and Axel couldn't help but notice that Roxas hadn't aged. Axel felt old, felt like he had lived a million lifetimes but Roxas still looked like he did when he was sixteen, looked the same as he did when Axel had kissed him the first time or told him he loved him or finally, after painstakingly ignoring the fact that he wanted to have sex, was finally 'deemed worthy of screwing' as Roxas had so nicely put it. And in the light from above, the stars shining down on him, illuminating his skin, Axel suddenly remembered how beautiful he was.

"I did. A lot. I missed the stars a lot." He somehow managed to creak out, his throat suddenly dry. "Roxas let me drive you home?"

"We just discussed this. I have my own car." Roxas answered with a smirk, pulling his keys from his pocket and dangling them in front of the redheads face.

"Come on. You look really tired." The sandy haired boy sighed gently, only proving Axel's point, and looked over at his car, for some reason feeling that it was just too far away. "For old times sake." Axel expressed further, finally making Roxas grin and walk around to the other side of the car.

~0~

"This..." Roxas said quietly, his head leaned back into the headrest as it lolled around, glancing out the window. "Is not my apartment." He finished tiredly, finally letting his head slip to the side, his ever bright eyes gleaming at the redhead who stared back with a practically matching grin. They had spent years apart but their smiles were still practically identical. Reno may have been his birth twin, but Roxas was his soul twin, he didn't dare think mate. Things like that were ridiculous, just as both he and Roxas had always claimed and nothing had changed.

"I know that." Axel said with a supercilious look on his face, as if of _course_ he knew better than that. "I thought it'd be fun to come back. You know, old time's sake and what not."

"Gee, for someone who wanted to escape everything worth 'old time's sake', you sure like reliving it." Green eyes rolled as Axel shifted in his seat, bending his knee in and propping it against the steering wheel, one hand raised to his neck as he leaned back and sighed gently. "I was kidding. Kidding Axel." Roxas sighed as well, knowing that this night was not going how either of them had thought it would. "I see you still take everything too seriously."

"No!" The redhead snapped, his voice on the verge of breaking. He coughed once, twice then resettled in his seat. "No I do not take things too seriously. You've just always been a bitch." He smirked out at the nothingness before them, the dark windshield and breathed in the pitch black, and through the blackness, he could hear the man next to him smile.

"Just like you've always been an asshole." A soft whisper circled the enclosed space and then there was silence, nothing but silence. Bodies shifted as they faced each other, one hand placed over another and finally their lips met and it was five years later and it still felt the same. Whenever Axel kissed him, he still felt the exact same way, filled. It was an odd feeling but it was something he had gone too long without and he loved it and he missed it and he needed more of it. But when once upon a time, Roxas would have gladly entwined his fingers with the redhead's, gently kissed his his cheek as the redhead bit lightly on his neck, now was not that time. And while the kiss was happily received and returned, Roxas pulled away and shook his head, pushing his palm against the other man's chest. "I can't." He shook his head again and resettled into his seat. Axel looked at him curiously but finally sat back in his own seat.

"Had to at least try." He smiled sadly to himself and turned on the ignition, prompting Roxas to sit up fully, look around the car and then finally at him.

"It's not...I would, if I could. Axel...I missed you so much and you don't know how hard it was for me to push you away like that--"

"Roxas, it's really fine." He interrupted and grinned at the man beside him. "I get it. That was a long time ago--"

"Axel, I'm kinda seeing someone."

"Oh." Was all he could manage to muster at this point. "Namine...she said you weren't seeing anyone."

"I haven't exactly told Namine." Roxas said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort from the whole situation.

"You haven't told Nam?" Axel asked and finally let his lips relax into his customary smirk. "You're breaking fag/hag rule number...what was it? Three? Never keep anything from your hag?" He asked and smiled up at the ceiling, until he heard the man next to him scoff and felt the shift in the car as he readjusted in his seat.

"Well you broke rule number one didn't you? Never abandon your fellow fags?"

"For someone who says they're over it, you still seem pretty hung up." Axel quipped as he aid his hand on the steering wheel. The sandy haired boy turned back to look at the driver and glare; their eyes locked with malice and Axel put the car in drive.

"How can you even _say_ that to me?" He uttered, almost silently, still in slight shock that the redhead had the nerve to try and argue with him at this point. "How can you say that!" His anger was growing with each slowly passing second and he felt his fists clench unnecessarily and he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Let me out of the car."

"Roxas, I'm not--"

"Let me out!"

"NO! God dammit Roxas! Why are we even fucking fighting? This is _pointless!" _Axel slammed on the brakes, stopping the middle of the empty, residential street, barren of any other vehicles. "This is pointless." He took a deep breath, completely drained from this town and these people and he regretted coming home now. Roxas took a deep breath and looked out the window, rubbing the pad of his finger against his temple in frustration.

"I'm sorry." The redhead looked over at him.

"That was hard wasn't it?" Roxas only rolled his eyes and tried not to smirk. "Why do we always do that?"

"Who knows. I used to think it was just because we were stupid teenagers but as we got older and it still happened, I thought we were just angry. But then you left and I was fine and now you're back and...why were we ever together?"

"Because...I loved you."

"Loved." He scoffed quietly and allowed himself to look over at his companion. "Wanna come hang out with me and Namine?"

"Not particularly. I kinda want to sleep." He smiled sheepishly and ran his thin fingers through his long hair. Roxas nodded understandingly and laughed lightly.

"Sorry, I forgot tomorrow was kind of uh...a big day."

"It's not a big deal. You're gonna be there right?"

"Of course." Roxas replied, his eyes widened with surprise. "Of course I'm coming." Axel only nodded and smiled as he lifted his foot off the brake and they started rolling away.

~0~

"Namine?" They heard him calling from the front door and their heads both shot up.

"Shit! Get out get out get out." The tiny blonde girl whispered harshly at the chuckling redhead who was trying to pull on his pants through his fits of laughter. "Come on! Out the window! You know the drill!"

"Jesus christ Nam! Let me get on my damn pants at least!" He smirked as he pulled them up, shaking his ass in her grinning face as she rolled her eyes. Snapped the button, turned around and leaned down to kiss her, only to have her frail hands push him away with a giggle as she pointed at the window. Reno rolled his eyes as he climbed out as usual and started walking down the street and the blonde girl shook her head gently and sighed as she stood, pulling her dress up and slinking her arms through the straps. Namine cleared her throat before opening the door and smiling at her roommate.

"Hi babe. What's crackin'?"

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked with his head cocked to the side, his eyebrow arched in questioning. "You look...flushed?"

"Oh uh...I was...exercising?"

"Uh huh." He said in disbelief but rolled his eyes and let it go. "Hey bitch, why'd you send Axel my way tonight?" The blonde girl smirked as she sank down onto the sofa with a heavy breath.

"Because I thought it'd be nice for you guys to catch up. Duh."

"Right. I know _exactly_ what you were hoping for. But instead, all we did was fight." Nam pouted as she crossed her legs. "I see your panties--or wow, lack there of." Roxas pointed, dramatically looking away as she rolled her eyes, her face blushing as she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her lap. "Exercising you say? Exercising on the fuck machine? Is he still in there?" He said and angled his head in the direction of her ajar door.

"Really? I thought for sure if he went over there, you'd just fall into his arms, completely overtaken by the love you two once shared." She said, an attempt to distract him. And it worked beautifully. He scowled at her and walked into the kitchen, furiously smearing peanut butter on bread and biting down with vigor.

"Namine, I'm over him. That was five freaking years ago." The blonde girl only nodded as she raised her arms and rested them behind her neck. "_Anyways_." Roxas hissed to change the subject. "Did you get your ticket?"

"Yea, I bought it this morning."

"You suck for leaving again."

"It's only for three months. I've been gone longer." She retorted with a smirk and Roxas nodded in agreement as he bit into his sandwich again, offering it to her and grinning as she bridged the gap between them and sunk her teeth into the bleach white bread.

"I don't get why Axel couldn't have just done what _you_ do." He complained and Namine rolled her eyes with good nature as she stared up at the ceiling and chewed.

"He's not as smart as me." She pushed through the sticky peanut butter in her mouth and Roxas was forced to again, nod in agreement as he groaned quietly.

"I'm going to bed. I'm freaking exhausted and the funeral's tomorrow." He said as he kneaded his brow in fatigue. The two roommates nodded at each other, exchanging sad smiles.

"I love you my precious fag."

"I know."

~0~

"Where've you been?" Reno asked with a grin as he stared at the redhead at the door.

"Yea, where were you Kai?" Axel added uselessly as he resettled in the sofa. The girl scowled at them as she walked further into the house, quietly closing the door behind her. "Your pants are undone." He noted with a smart ass smirk and enjoyed the crimsoning of his little sister's face as she quickly turned to fix them.

"What is this? High school?" She seethed at them but sunk down between them anyways and stared mindlessly at the television. Reno patted her on the head only to be smacked away. "Why aren't you at your own house?" She asked impatiently.

"I wanted to come spend time with my brother! Who knows when the fuck he'll be back again."

"Well at this rate, never."

"Wha--why?" Reno asked curiously.

"Things aren't going--"

"He'll get over it." Kairi piped in immediately. "Roxas' mad now, but he'll get over it."

"Yea?"

"Yea, of course." She nodded in reassurance and even shot him a kind smile that didn't go unappreciated. The three siblings sat on the sofa, silently watching the television until Axel stood, stretching his arms above his head and looked into the kitchen.

"I'm uh gonna go outside for a smoke." He said and rushed out, leaving his brother and sister to sit in surprise. Axel quietly closed the kitchen door and moved his head around, looking for a specific garden landmark. And finally, he turned his head to the right and he saw it, the creepy little gnome with the red hat and horrid smile. He tiptoed quickly and lifted it up, digging his hand around inside and his eyes brightened as he found what he needed. Thin fingers dug into his pocket and retrieved his lighter, and lit the blunt he placed to his lips.

"Is that weed?" Kairi whispered in shock and Axel turned around to see Reno leaning against the doorway with a smirk and Kairi looking at him with wide eyes. "And you weren't even gonna share! You asshole!" She leapt towards him, sprinting silently across the lawn as Reno followed slowly, his hands in his pockets.

"Shit." Axel moaned as he passed the blunt to his little sister who greedily snatched it with a devious smirk.

"Bad move bro." Reno shook his head in mock scolding as he grabbed it from Kairi who scowled at him.

"Yea yea. Whatever." He exhaled as they sat around the patio furniture, sitting in a happy silence as they passed the joint around.

"This is awful." Kairi said through giggles as she passed the now half burnt out weed. Reno looked up to the sky, trying to stifle his laughs as he blew smoke from the corner of his lips.

"It's five years old!" Axel insisted but couldn't help it as he started laughing as well.

"Guys?" The three looked back at the kitchen door and saw Cissnei standing there, her arms crossed against her chest as she started walking towards them. Axel and Kairi looked at Reno with shock as he sat there, his eyes wide, mouth dropped, the blunt still blatantly clutched between his fingers. "Really? How old are you all?" Ciss asked as she shook her head and sat in one of the seats, propping her feet up on one of her brother's chair. And that was it. The three erupted into a laughter that bounced off the darkness, reverberating in the quiet suburban paradise sky, mingling with the smoke from the pot.

"Jesus lighten up Ciss." Reno said as he offered her the blunt but she only stared at it.

"Don't bother Reno. Cissnei's had a stick up her ass since high school." Kairi rolled her eyes as she snatched the blunt, not noticing the glare that grew on her sister's face or the hand that rapidly stole the weed from her fingers. The other three watched their oldest sister as she inhaled deeply and started hacking as she handed it to Axel who sat there in disbelief and amusement, unable to hold down his gasping laughs. Kairi threw her head back in giggles as she kicked her feet up, making Reno grab them as he chuckled.

"There's no--stick up--_my_ ass." Cissnei uttered through her loud coughs, only making the other three laugh harder, setting the oldest off on a laughing fit of her own.

* * *

Huzzaaaaaaah! Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Alright you picky picky people you. Consider yourselves lucky that this hostel has free computers. Please enjoy the newly formatted, easier to read chapter. Good gosh you´re lucky I adore you people.

* * *

"Whoever came up with the idea of a funeral was an idiot."

Axel sighed  
out as he loosened his tie and stared at himself in the mirror,  
ignoring his sisters reflection beside his own. Cissnei rolled her  
eyes and aggressively forced him to turn, immediately grabbing his tie  
and re-tightening to the point of great discomfort.

"It's how we remember mom Axel. It's how we get everyone who loved her  
together and then we remember her." Ciss explained, a somber frown on  
her face as she chose to focus all of her attention on her little  
brothers tie, knit picking and straightening, making sure he looked as  
perfect as he possibly could.

"Shouldn't we just do that anyways?" He asked, looking down at her  
with a tired, worried face, one to match her own. "Do we really have  
to get all uncomfortable in tight clothes and a stuffy church to do  
this? Fuck, mom didn't even ever go to church. She always said it was  
pointless."

"Mom didn't go to church but she was still..." The two siblings looked  
at each other, silently striving for the right word, but it just  
wasn't there. There was no word to describe how their mother had been,  
especially about religion.

"The idea of god is an awesome thing-"

"As long as no ones dying for it." Cissnei finished for him and they  
couldn't help but smile at each other, repeating what they had heard  
so many times before. "Come on, let's go." Axel nodded and followed  
his sister out of his bedroom and down the stairs, through the kitchen  
and finally into the living room where he saw everyone sitting,  
looking just as tired, uncomfortable and miserable as him. Kairi sat  
on the arm of the sofa, her arms wrapped around Denzel who leaned back  
into her with a pout on his face as he scratched around his collar.  
Reno posted himself against the doorway, his knee bent, foot pressed  
against the frame, looking blankly out into the street. Cissnei walked  
over to Xaldin, sitting opposite of Kairi, and picked up the baby,  
smiling down at Aqua who sat next to her father. And then there was  
Axel's father. He stood silently, motionlessly, his hands clasped  
together behind his back as he looked around the living room at his  
children, his grandchildren and Axel could tell what he was thinking.

"Dad?" He asked quietly as he slowly walked over to him, his hands  
buried in his black pockets. "Are you alright?" Ansem smiled patiently  
and took a deep breath.

"I am. But how are you?" The younger man only nodded then with an  
absent mind, looked over at his little sister. "She'll be alright. She  
just doesn't want to go through with today is all." Axel nodded once  
more, realizing that his father knew exactly what he was thinking as  
well.

~0~

Axel stood quietly, watching the door of the church without a tangible  
thought in his mind, his cigarette dangling from his fingertips as he  
took a deep breath. There were just too many people in there. His  
family, which was abnormally enormous on it's own; his friends, but  
not just his. It was Kairi's friends and Reno's friends and even  
Cissnei's friends. It was his mother's friends, some he had met but so  
many others that he hadn't. It was anyone his mother had ever known,  
whoever had liked her, loved her, any of the above. And that was a ton  
of people, a ton of people Axel just couldn't force himself to  
converse with for the time being. So he stood outside and he smoked a  
cigarette. And then he smoked another. And then when he was halfway  
through his third, someone decided to come looking for him.

"You ever coming back inside?" Reno asked, a smirk on his face, the  
smirk Axel couldn't manage to muster. Reno could only shrug at his  
brother and sigh heavily as he leaned against the corner, beckoning  
Axel to hand over the pack of cigarettes, which he promptly did. "So  
now that it's just us, tell me about it."

"About what?"

"Come on Ax, don't be dumb. The world, tell me about it. Was it  
everything you thought it would be?" Reno grinned as he took a drag.  
"Was it worth leaving everything behind for?" He could only shrug in  
response as he looked out at the parking lot. "I mean was it worth  
leaving Roxas?" Reno cleared his throat and followed his brother's  
gaze, the one now following a car pulling up. "Was it worth it?" Axel  
straightened up and stomped his cigarette on the pavement as he  
watched Namine and Roxas walk over to them. "Hi Nam." Reno said with a  
smile and she nodded politely at him as she walked right past,  
prompting him to privately roll his eyes as he nonchalantly followed  
her in.

"Hi Axel." Roxas said quietly and the redhead nodded back at him. "How  
you doing?"

"Super." He replied with a toothy grin, only making the blonde narrow  
his eyes at him.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I never lie." Axel replied, his grin still intact. Roxas smirked  
lightly and didn't bother shaking Axel's hand off his lower back as he  
guided him into the church.

Namine smiled politely at everyone as she made her way through the  
church, and finally taking a breath as she sat on the last pew. She  
couldn't help but smirk as she watched Reno smile at people, nod in  
thanks and shake hands, accepting peoples condolences. And then she  
smiled blankly at the front of the church, trying not to focus on the  
crucifix as Reno sat beside her.

"Don't freak out now." Reno whispered to her, leaning to the side but  
not too close, not even daring to look at her.

"I hate churches." She whispered back, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I know." Reno smiled at her, accidently letting his eyes land on her  
face, sliding his hand over hers. He only chuckled silently and shook  
his head as she pulled her small hand away. "I'm going to the  
bathroom." He said quietly and she nodded, still staring at the front,  
but a minute after he left, she got up and followed.

After everything, the two slunk down onto the floor, their faces flush  
and smiling and they looked at each other, unable to contain their  
obvious like of the other. Reno leaned forward to plant his lips on  
hers and blissfully enjoyed the few moments she didn't push him away.

"You don't find this wrong at all?" Namine asked with a giggle as she  
leaned her head back into the wall, squeezing her eyes shut and  
scrunching her nose as she felt the redheads thin fingers push hair  
away from her eyes.

"Not at all. Why? Do you?" The petite blonde looked up at the ceiling  
and took a deep breath, shaking her head as she exhaled. "Didn't think  
so." Reno added as he started to stand.

"No. Not yet." Namine argued as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him  
back down onto the cold tile, letting him envelope her in his arms and  
hold her against his chest. She turned within his grasp, reaching up  
to stroke hair away from his face now in return. He only smiled down  
at her. "Are you ok?" She asked as she stopped playing with his hair.  
He nodded in response.

"I miss my mom. But I figure that's normal." Namine smiled lightly as  
she ran her fingers delicately along the contours of the man's jaw.  
"It'll go away right? The hurt and everything...I'm not sure how much  
longer I can stand feeling like this. Just empty and sad..." Reno  
sighed as he stared down at the floor beneath them, smiling a little  
when Namine forced his gaze upon her and she nodded as she gently  
placed her lips on his own, his cheek, his eyes.

"It goes away." She promised quietly as she placed her hand on the  
side of his face, staring past his eyes, as if searching for something  
in them.

"I love you Namine." He said casually and she smirked.

"Uh huh." She replied, continuing to push the flaming locks away from  
his forehead. When she gave up, she only smiled up at him.

"You're just never going to believe me are you?"

"Probably not." Namine smiled again as she leaned her head against his  
chest.

"I've been telling you since I was nineteen and you're just never  
going to listen." He smirked as he sighed and rested his chin atop her  
blonde head.

"And I've been telling you since I was eighteen that you're insane."

"One day Namine. One day you'll say it back."

"Reno it's lovely that you think you love me, but haven't you learned  
by now I'm not that girl? Haven't you realized that if that's what  
you want...you need someone else."

"No."

"No? Just no?"

"Just no. Because I don't want anybody else."

"Uh huh. Then that would explain the girls you sleep with while I'm  
away."

"We all have humanly urges." Reno replied with a smirk and Namine only  
giggled as she finally stood and pulled her dress back on, leaving  
Reno on the tile, pantless and grinning. "Besides, whose idea was that  
anyways?"

"Mine." She smiled at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair up.  
"Because this way I can still have sex with other guys."

"Right. Because I'm not actually your boyfriend and you're not my  
girlfriend and no ones allowed to know what we're doing, have been  
doing for what is it now?"

"Eight years. And I've loved every secret minute of it." Namine smiled  
as she leaned down to press her lips against his, only making him  
shake his head.

"I mean you haven't even told Roxas and he's your best friend."

"You haven't told Axel and he's your brother. You tell him  
everything." Namine and Reno smiled at each other.

"I love you Nam."

"Uh huh." Was his only response as she turned her attention back to  
her reflection.

~0~

"Hey babe how's it crackin?" Xion asked with a smile as she plopped  
down next to her favorite redhead. "You doing alright? I know this  
must be kinda tough, especially with so many people here." She  
finished as she gazed around the totally packed church. Axel only  
shrugged and smirked at her. "Come oooon." She prompted, nudging him  
with her elbow as she grinned at him. "Don't give me that fake  
'everythings cool' smile because I want no part in it."

"Really Xi, I'm totally fine. I don't know why everyone thinks I'm  
dealing with some sort of inner turmoil about my mom." Axel explained  
with a heady sigh, letting his eyes wander around the packed room, not  
noticing that he had inadvertly let them stop on Roxas.

"Right. Ok. So maybe it's not about your mom. Maybe you're really ok  
with all that right now. Maybe it's something else that's bothering  
you."

"What else could be bothering me?" He asked as he turned his attention  
to his friend.

"There's that damn smirk again. Axel did you realize it was going to  
be this tough to see Roxas again?"

"It's not tough. I'm peachy keen. Can't you tell?" Xion only rolled  
her eyes and looked over where Axel had left his gaze and she saw two  
blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled as Roxas shifted in his seat  
and looked away uncomfortably.

"Go talk to him."

"What? Why? No. Why would I-"

"For the love of god Axel just go freaking talk to him!" Xi shoved  
with all her tiny might and finally Axel rolled his eyes and started  
walking towards the blonde boy at the front.

"Hi Rox." He said quietly as he took a seat beside him and felt his  
heart jump when Roxas looked at him with a smile, a genuine smile as  
if he was actually happy to see him.

"Hi Axel. What's up butter cup?"

"Nothing much lemon drop." Roxas smiled down at his hands as Axel  
looked around the room yet another time.

"So..."

"You're not going to ask me how I'm feeling are you?"

"Haven't you learned by now that I don't care?" Axel smirked down at  
the tiny blonde who laughed melodically, sending the sound bouncing  
off the walls, making those in the pews nearby look at them. Roxas  
covered his mouth apologetically and nodded at them, a sign that he  
would be more serious and somber on a day like today.

"Let's talk about something besides my mom. Sound good?" The blonde  
nodded in response, a small smile still on his face. "So who are you  
seeing?" The redhead asked with a smirk, one that only grew when Roxas  
rolled his eyes.

"None of your business."

"I think it's my business."

"Why? You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"But we're still friends right?" Roxas scoffed.

"That's a pretty delicate ground your stomping on."

"Come on I just wanna know." But Roxas obstinantly shook his head. "Is  
it someone I know?"

"Maybe."

"That means yes. Is it someone from our group?" Roxas only smirked.  
"That means no. See your smirk gives it all away. You think you're  
being smart and sneaky but you're not. I can tell it's someone that I  
know but not well." The blonde couldn't help but grin as he avoided  
Axel's eyes. "At least you don't think I know him well...because I  
don't like him. Aha. You think he's different, changed since the last  
time I knew him...but you're still not sure. Which is why you haven't  
told anybody yet. Because you know that he's not right for you, you  
know you shouldn't actually be seeing him but you are anyways." Roxas'  
smile faded away slowly as Axel continued to completely hit the nail  
on the head, pinpointing his situation.

"Shut up Axel."

"See? I got it. Otherwise you wouldn't be so pissy." Blue eyes rolled  
as Roxas moved in his seat, trying to not be so close to Axel. "You're  
like an open book." He whispered as he leaned closer, practically  
pressing his lips against the other man's ear.

"You didn't get it." Roxas insisted but it was too late. Axel knew he  
was right.

"You always hate it when I'm right about something, anything."

"Yea congratulations but you still don't know who it is."

"Is it Riku?" Roxas sat silently, staring at the front of the church,  
biting on his cheeks, pressing his tongue against the back of his  
teeth, a tell tale sign that he was furious. "Hot damn I shoulda been  
a detective." Axel said quietly as he resettled in his seat, a cocky  
smirk on his face but inside he was trembling, anxious and flat out  
angry.

* * *

Alright! Happy? Yea, thought so :) God damn Spanish keyboards are difficult for me...stressed face.


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Finally got it up! Many thanks to the oh so lovely SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF who was the beta! Please enjoy this long ass chapter!

* * *

Axel found it hard to understand why there were so many parts to a funeral, so much forceful _togetherness_ was making him crazy. He wasn't sure if it was just the funeral, or if it was being home, or if it was the fact that Roxas was secretly dating the biggest douche bag on the planet. But, something was fucking irking him. The redhead sat uncomfortably, fidgeting occasionally as he tried to force himself to listen to the preacher-person talk about his mother. Someone who didn't even know her was up there pretending he did, and it was making him fucking insane. He ignored Roxas on the other side of the church, occasionally glancing over. He ignored his brother and sisters next to him, all three too focused on their own pain to notice his furious state. He ignored Xion behind him, her hands on his shoulders, attempting to be comforting. But, everything went unnoticed and finally Axel was sick of it. He quietly got up and walked down the aisle, trying his hardest to shut the door without a noise. The redhead resumed his position he was so comfortable in before, watching the door of the building, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and placing it to his lips.

"This sucks." He whispered before taking a drag and squeezing his eyes shut, leaning back and resting his head against the bricks. "Two more days, two more days, two more days." He said to himself over and over, practically silent, mouthing the words to himself. It was only two more days of this, of home, of all the people he had left behind. He felt relieved, he wondered why he had committed himself to this for so long, he needed to get out of here again.

"Two more days of what?" Bright green eyes opened quickly, widening and looking at the person in front of him. "Two more days?"

"Uh, two more days? Oh till I leave. I'm leaving in two days."

"Ah, lucky man. Where ya going?"

"Wherever my job takes me." Axel answered with a gentle smirk. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Doubtful since I don't know you." The man stuck his hand out, smiling graciously at the redhead before him. "I'm Tseng, and you are?"

"I'm Axel." He replied as he took his cigarette in one hand, shaking Tseng's hand in the other.

"It's nice to meet you." His smile was uncommonly pleasant, and Axel had to admit, it was a nice sight. And oddly enough, it made him smile in return.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I have to ask though, what are you doing in a church parking lot? Are you some sort of religious fanatic?"

"If I was, I would take offense to that." Tseng pointed at the other man, smiled and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his own pocket. "But no, I am not. See that car?" He pointed as he lit up his cigarette.

"The fucking hearse?" Axel asked as he unintentionally moved closer to it; though it was across the parking lot, he stretched his hand out awkwardly, only to bring it back up quickly, pressing his cigarette into his mouth as he continued to stare at the black vehicle.

"Yep, the fucking hearse. I'm the guy that gets to drive around the dead bodies all day." Tseng scoffed quietly as he continued to puff away.

"How's that?"

"Well, the companies kind of boring." Axel couldn't help but smirk as he shook his head and took a last drag.

"You'll be driving my mom next. Be sure to say hi, don't expect anything in response." He said pretentiously, casually tossing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it before turning back into the building. He had to admit, he felt a little better. Being unnecessarily rude to a stranger was probably not the correct way of handling his emotions, but hell, it would do for now. For some reason, knowing that he had potentially made this poor guy feel miserable really did it for him, and even if it was only for a moment, he was able to forget about his own pitiful problems. He finally mustered the courage to walk back into the church and, _somewhat_ confidently, walk back to his spot with his family.

"Where have you been?" Cissnei asked as he sat beside her, ignoring Reno and Kairi watching him; one with a confused glance, one with a flat out glare.

"I went out for a cigarette." He replied with a shrug as he resettled, resting his arm on the back of his chair, inconspicuously attaching his hand to Xion's.

"Axel, you can't just leave in the middle of the sermon." Kairi whispered vehemently, continuing to blatantly scowl at him.

"Hey fuck you. I needed a cigarette okay? This isn't exactly fun and stress relieving."

"No, fuck you!"

"Both of you! Shut the fuck up!" Reno mumbled harshly, along with Cissnei's disappointed eye roll. The siblings ignored the stares of anyone close as they all shifted and faced the front, pretending to listen to whatever the hell this_ stranger_ at the front was saying.

"Are you okay?" Xion asked quietly as she leaned forward, whispering into Axel's ear, not letting go of his hand in the process.

"I'm fine Xi. Please stop asking."

~0~

And finally it was over; the talking and preaching and pretending was all over. Axel stood and hastily walked out of the church, immediately getting into his car and driving back to the house. Reno rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked towards Cloud, Zack, Leon and Angeal, all whom smiled apologetically.

"You guys can stop looking so sorry now." He said as he led the pack out of the church, towards his jeep. "Cis, I'll see you back at the house?"

"Yea, course." She shrugged to the best of her ability with the baby in her arms, following Xaldin and Aqua to the mini van, Denzel attached to the teenagers hand. Kairi stood silently at the door of the church, sighing as she watched her siblings drive away. She watched her son turn and wave goodbye to her as Xion came up behind her, gently laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey." Kairi replied with a small smirk.

"How 'bout you? Are you doing alright?"

"Yea, I'm alright. As good as I can be right now, I guess?"

"I figured as much." Xion said with a small grin. Kairi just nodded and stared down at her feet. "Well, I know you came with Axel and he kinda...took off. So do you wanna ride back with me or-"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Ah, I see." She nodded, grinning a little wider. "Tell Sora I say 'hi'." Xion said as she walked towards her car. "Why didn't he come by the way?"

"I asked him not to." The redheaded girl said quietly, still watching her black pointed shoes, glossy and shining in the sun. Xion simply nodded as she got in her car.

"You should let him in more Kai, just a little." The ginger girl rolled her eyes to herself, and listened to the wheels driving away. She stood, waiting, sighing again and finally when she saw his crappy car pull up, the rusted blue paint, the low wheels, the dented hood, she smiled. The brunette in the driver's seat grinned like he always did as he leaned over to unlock her door.

"Hi Sora." She couldn't stop smiling, it was as if she hadn't just gotten out of her mother's funeral.

"Hi." He said pleasantly, resting his hand on hers as he began to drive away. They sat in comfortable silence as the road slipped beneath them, falling away behind the tiny car, not too quickly, not too slow. Kairi was still getting used to the car, getting used to not feeling the wind blowing her hair back or burying her face into the driver's back; she was getting used to nice guys who drove cheap cars. "So was it alright? You didn't call me so I figured everything was ok."

"No, it was fine. Everything was just extremely sad, and boring, and horrible but completely fine. My brother's a complete douche bag but beyond that, totally fine." Kairi snuggled further into her seat, entwining her fingers with Sora's as she gazed out the window, crossing one leg over the other and sighing yet again. "Axel's such an ass. It's just astonishing how awful and stupid he can be. He left in the middle-" She stopped herself to try and stop the tears, the gentle catch in her throat that kept her from breathing. Kairi withdrew her hand and laid her arms across her chest.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Sora laid his hand on her knee, comforting, soft, nice. Sora was all of those things and Kairi wasn't quite used to it. She tried to smile at him but the tears kept coming. "You wanna talk about it?" The redhead laughed slightly, and wiped her tears away.

"Do I ever?"

"No, but I thought I'd ask anyways." The brunette grinned at her as they pulled into her driveway and she looked at the house warily. The drive was long, everyone's cars had gotten there first.

"Can we...just sit? For a little while? I know I have to go in there, eventually, but right now, I just want to be here." Kairi said as she took a deep breath, running one hand over the door handle, cheap plastic, the weird rubbery kind, connecting one hand to Sora's as she looked out her window, smiling a little. It was so pleasant to sit in his quiet car, nowhere near her brothers, her sister, her father, her family, her friends.

"We can sit." Sora said with a grin, that stupid grin that was always on his face, the one Kairi had to admit she really liked and he leaned his seat back. The girl followed suit and sighed gently for what seemed the millionth time that day. Their hands connected in the middle, their gazes locked together, their smiles not matching but still brilliant. At least, it was nice.

~0~

_Danger danger! High voltage! When we touch, when we-_

"Xion?" Axel asked the phone as he picked it up.

"Hey, got a passenger?" The girl asked on the other line, immediately making the redhead turn and look at the seat next to him though he knew for a fact that he had no passenger.

"No, why would-shit! Kairi!"

"Yeah, way to forget your sister, dumb ass."

"Jesus." He kneaded his forehead in frustration, looking for the next spot that could make a u-turn at.

"Don't worry about it. I offered her a ride but Sora was coming to get her." Xion exhaled, and Axel could imagine her perfectly, looking out at the road with a sad glance, her crooked mouth, lips pursed to the side, ear leaned against her shoulder to keep the phone up. "So...tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Bull shit. There was something up with you after you and Roxas had a little chat. He looked super pissed, you looked super pissed. So what the hell happened?"

"Xi, what the fuck did people expect? Did they expect me and Roxas to just completely forget everything and fall back in love or some stupid shit like that?"

"Well...kinda."

"Are you kidding me? That's retarded."

"Doesn't change the fact that people thought that's _exactly_ what would happen. And be honest, didn't you kind of think it would happen too?" Axel was silent on the other end. "I wouldn't doubt it if Roxas thought the same thing. But you know being together now isn't the same as-"

"Xion he's seeing someone. He's seeing someone and that's why, alright? That's it." And now it was Xion's turn to be completely silent, pondering on what to say. "I went out with him the other night, I kissed him and he pulled away. And then he told me if it wasn't for the fact that he was seeing someone, it would have been the same, it would've...maybe it's for the best though, you know? I mean.. I'm leaving again in two days, and who knows how much longer I'll be gone this time. I might never come back, I just..." He stopped himself.

"You're right, maybe it is for the best then." She finally chimed in, once he had finished his ranting.

"You're behind me?"

"I'm about twenty minutes behind you, everyone else, your brother and sister are pro'lly about fifteen? Except your dad, he took off right after you. Are you at your house already?"

"Uh, just about..." He paused, chewing at his lip as he turned down the street.

"Look, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to...you know I miss you, I miss everyone but I can't stay here."

"I know Axel." The redhead finally saw his house, no cars surrounding it yet, nobody in sight. Nobody except someone sitting on the porch, hands resting on knees, body hunched forward.

"Xi, I gotta go. I'll see you in a few." He snapped his phone shut, watching the person with curiosity as he moved closer. "Excuse me?" He asked. They didn't move.

"Excuse me." He called out louder and finally, the head shot up. It was a man, probably about as old as his dad, blonde, rugged looking, he smiled cautiously. "Can I help you?"

"Uh no, I was just waiting-"

"Hello again, Cid." Ansem laid his heavy hand on his son's shoulder, making the redhead feel weighed down immediately, as if he was sinking into the ground. He looked up at his father, one of the only people he still felt short next to since he was fourteen. Axel felt like a kid again, watching his fathers unflinching smile, and he looked between him and the stranger on the porch. "Axel, you should go inside. I would like to talk to an old friend with some... privacy."

"Sure Dad." With vigilant glances between the two men, Axel walked into the house, closing the door behind him, staring into the living room, before moving. _Who the hell was Cid? Why had he never seen or even heard of him before? _He pushed the curtain back gently, peeking around it then letting it fall back, opening the door just a crack, just to hear the conversation.

"Hey there Ansem."

"Hello Cid. How've things been?"

"Uh, not good... not too good since..." The man stopped, and Axel heard his breath catch.

"I know. Did you come to the funeral?"

"Yeah, I kinda stuck to the back. Didn't wanna intrude or anything."

"Nonsense, I invited you myself."

"I didn't wanna meet anyone, or-or anyone to see me. I came by to talk to you, give you my condolences and what not but I'm afraid Axel saw me. He got here before you did."

"I noticed, I'm sorry about that. Thank you...for coming."

"Well, I suppose now that uh... now that she's passed away, you won't have to see anymore of me around. Lucky you, eh?"

"I guess going our separate ways at this point would probably be for the best wouldn't it?"

"Most likely. Well Ansem, it's been... interesting."

"Same to you. I never expected to find myself in such a situation but at least it was with someone as pleasant as yourself."

"Yeah, I'm just glad...you know, that she was happy. That was all that mattered to me. I loved her, Ansem."

"We both did. And she loved you, she loved us." Axel could practically hear the consoling smile in his father's voice, but at this point, Axel had no idea what he was listening to. Who the hell was this man? "Goodbye Cid."

"Have a nice life Ansem, enjoy your children." And then it was over, the man walked away from the porch and Ansem walked back into the house, walking right past his son, ignoring his wide eyes and dropped jaw. But, the young man eagerly followed his father into the kitchen, slamming his hands down on the counter.

"Who the hell was that?"

"Just a man."

"No, no. No, that was not _just_ a fucking _man_! Who the fuck was it?"

"Axel, please, just let it go."

"Who was it? Who was that to mom? He said...he loved her? Was she cheating on you? Who the fuck is that?"

"I'm going to ask you, as my son, and an adult, to let it go. At least for today. Just for now." Ansem walked up the stairs, leaving Axel to stand alone in the kitchen, completely wrecked and lost. He heard cars driving up, and people getting out, voices ringing out in the air.

* * *

Drama drama, I'm full of it. Also, I knooooow so many freaking people don't like SoKai, but we're all gonna have to face it. Sora can't possibly be into dudes in every possible universe or story or outcome, it's not realistic! And I'm not gonna lie, I like SoKai. YEA I SAID IT!


	8. Chapter 8

Oh goody goody! A new chapter! You lucky duckies. Thanks to for beta-ing for me!

* * *

"Cissnei, I am so sorry for your loss." Yuna clasped her hand and looked at her dear friend with tear-filled eyes. Cissnei was at a loss for words**:** she had never been very good with emotion. She was exactly the same as the rest of her siblings, raised by a woman who didn't like talking about feelings and a man who tried valiantly. Sure, they cried, they would willingly admit to being upset but anything beyond the mandatory 'I'm sad' was out of the question. No delving, no digging, no searching for a way to word it; it just seemed unnecessary to the lot of them.

"Thank you**, **Yuna." And suddenly they were hugging and Cissnei could only bite her tongue and stare off in the distance, wondering what the hell would happen next. Yuna had always been somewhat overly emotional, at least according to Cissnei and the Nagy family standards. What seemed ridiculous to the eldest of the Nagy siblings was that she was considered the most emotional and yet, she could barely handle her lachrymose best friend attached to her. One would think after about 20 years of being friends, Ciss would be perfectly comfortable with everything, but the hugs still threw her for a loop. She coughed quietly, awkwardly pushing her friend away from her and trying to smile as she sat back in her own chair.

"I just...I want you to know I'm here for you**,** alright?" The two girls nodded at each other in a silent agreement and the redhead stood and gently sighed, looking over her shoulder into the kitchen. Her feet managed to make it onto the tile, ignoring the people behind her, prattling away, and immediately she spotted the lovely blonde who had always managed to make her smile.

"Ah hello love! How are you on such a gorgeous day?" Luxord asked with a grin as he met his friend**'**s eyes. Cissnei couldn't help but smile as she neared him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his chest. "Not too good eh?" He said, still smiling, kissing the crown of her head. She merely shook her head, pouting against the soft silkiness of his shirt, feeling her eyes well over and she abruptly pulled back. He looked at her with a quizzical glance.

"I'm sorry**;** I didn't want to ruin your shirt."

"Tsk tsk darling. You should know by now that it doesn't matter to me! Go ahead, rub your grimy, tear-stricken face all over it," he said, offering his smooth, black sleeve to her wetting eyes. Cissnei merely smiled and shook her head, laughing slightly when Lux rolled his eyes and wiped the tears away for her. The man with the enchanting accent gently pressed his lips against each of her cheeks, her eye lids dropping as she exhaled and finally let her head sink back onto his chest. "Have I ever told you how much I love you dear?"

"Yes, I've heard it many times." She nodded now and he chuckled faintly as he felt her hair rub against his shirt, her skull pressing into his sternum, weighing down on his heart ever so lightly. "I should go find Xaldin..." Cissnei mumbled as she smiled up at him. Luxord only smiled a crooked smile and let go of her.

"Right right. Go find your husband." Cissnei frowned as they heard another body enter the room.

"Hey guys!" the other man said with a wide grin as he stared at two of his friends. "How ya doin', babe?" Xiggy asked as he slung his arm over her shoulder, bringing his other beer-grasping hand to his face to take a swig. "Feelin' ok? Need a hug?" Ciss' smile grew as she stole his beer, took a drink and walked away from the two men in the kitchen. She had always just gotten on so much easier with guys, Yuna excluded, but she felt that that one feminine friendship was based off comfortability. Xaldin finally caught sight of her, drifting mindlessly in the hallway as she stared at the glassy framed pictures.

"Cissnei? Aqua's been looking for you**,**" Xaldin said, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. The redhead smiled as her husband rested his chin upon her shoulder, feeling him breathe in and she laughed lightly. "There's the laugh I love**,**" he said and she could hear him smiling. It didn't seem often that he did, but it was enough for her. "I see Xigbar and Luxord came**,**" Xaldin said**,** a little quieter now.

"Of course they did, my mom treated them like family since college." She turned in his grasp, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. "That doesn't make you uncomfortable right?" A smart ass smirk painted on her face. He only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't care honestly. I was simply making an observation, curious to see if you had seen them yet."

"I did, I found Lux in the kitchen and then Xig found us."

"And how are you brothers and sister?"

"I'm not sure, fine I suppose? You know how everyone is**;** they don't wanna talk about it. Axel's been drinking since he got here, Reno's been with the guys and Kairi's been practically sewn to her boyfriend this entire time." Cissnei sighed as she looked over her man's shoulder to see into the living room where everyone seemed to congregate.

"Mom?" The two adults turned to see their blue haired daughter at the other end of the hall, emerging from a bedroom where the baby was sleeping. "The baby's asleep...I just wanted..." Aqua rubbed her eyes and stopped talking, staring down at the carpet beneath her feet.

"I'm going to go find your father." Xaldin whispered as they parted and Cissnei was left alone, watching her teenage daughter stand away from her, silently crying. She walked quietly towards her, trying to decide what to say. Despite being a mom for what seemed so many years now, she was legitimately at a loss when it came to situations like these. Should she tell her everything would be ok? Should she try and get her to stop crying? But when she finally reached her daughter, Aqua simply latched on, not saying anything as she buried her face in her mother's arm.

"Mom**,**" she whined and started to cry again. Cissnei only bent down, kissing the crown of her head, wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her close. Aqua straightened up slightly and wiped her eyes once more, sniffling as she shrugged her shoulders. The mother hung her arm around the smaller set of shoulders and guided her down the hallway.

"God damn I love you**,**" she whispered, bending down to kiss her daughter's messy blue hair once more.

~0~

He could barely hold his body up, his knees were trying to buckle beneath him but he remained unwilling to allow that to happen just yet. Axel's head was swimming and his eyes struggled to stay open but god dammit he knew exactly what he wanted to say to _everyone_ right now. That was one utterly beautiful thing about alcohol, you were inexplicably genius and completely sure of yourself. So**,** while sober Axel was buried somewhere deep inside, furious and in insane amounts of emotional pain that he could never express, intoxicated Axel was just angry and ready to scream and tell people off and kick some ass. He staggered through the party, his seventh drink in hand, hard liquor only right now. The self-depreciating redhead was on a mission to get completely trashed and he was just about there. And then the worst person got in his path and as soon as those blood shot eyes laid on him, Roxas knew he was in deep shit.

"Ax? Ax**,** are you ok? Maybe you should go lay down or-"

"You!" he yelled out, gaining just about everyone's attention. "I can't even...you're just so..."

"Axel, come on." Roxas reached his hand out, laying it on the redhead's arm only to be dramatically pushed away. "Axel...," he whined softly, gently pouting at the sudden outburst.

"No way, fuck you. You fucking...suck." He held his stomach for a moment, waiting for the nausea to pass. Reno looked across the room and saw his very drunk brother swing his arm up and swivel back, almost crashing to the ground.

"I'll be right back**,**" he mumbled and stood, trying to hurry through the people towards the soon to be catastrophe down the hall. Roxas stood with a worried glance, tentatively reaching forward, ready to grab Axel's hand if he tried falling back again.

"God**,** you suck." Axel sighed and slumped his shoulders. All the drunken confidence was gone now.

"Hey buddy, feelin' alright?" Reno immediately swooped up behind him, wrapping his arm around his brother's waist, taking his brother's arm and dropping it over his shoulder.

"Heeeey**,**" Axel said and grinned, completely weighing his body down against his brother, apparently forgetting about Roxas standing before them and he was quick to take the opportunity to get away. With a nod and frown aimed at the carpet, the blond took off in the opposite direction. "Hey have you seen Roxas? I needa talk to him**,**" the incapacitated redhead slurred, prompting his brother to roll his eyes as he started directing him towards the stairs.

"I'm thinking talking to Roxas _tomorrow_ would be a good idea." Axel only shook his head from side to side.

"You know what he's doing? _Riku_. Riku!" he whispered harshly, making Reno cringe from the hissing in his ear.

"That's not something I can confirm."

"No no no no no**. **He told me."

"Ok, why don't we talk about this tomorrow**,** too?" Reno offered as he started to kick his brother's legs up the stairs, guiding him in the right direction. They finally reached the right door and Reno sighed as he heaved Axel down on the bed. "Need a bowl? Are you gonna vomit? I don't really care, but if you do you're cleaning it tomorrow."

"Hey hey hey. Reno?"

"Yea man?"

"I missed you." Axel managed to say as he tried to sit up, missing the placement of his hand and slamming back down into the pillow. The sober brother smirked and ran his fingers through his hair, quickly glancing at the door.

"I missed you**,** too**,** Ax." He walked back towards the door, flipped the lights off with a grin and shook his head gently. "Ok now just...sleep." He thought for a second. "Axel?" No response besides a drunken-already-half-asleep murmur. "I've been secretly seeing Namine for like...eight years**,**" he whispered and smirked at himself. Now at least deep down in his subconscious, Axel knew and Namine no longer had anything on him. He was so damn clever. He quietly shut the door and started walking back down the stairs only to meet Xion already halfway up them. "Don't bother**,** dude, he's already passed out. He was wasted, there was no chance he was gonna manage to stay awake once he hit a bed." She nodded and looked up into the hallway regardless.

"What was he saying?"

"Drunken blabbering? You know, typical smashed Axel crap."

"Anything about Roxas?"

"He said he needed to talk to him, didn't even realize he was right in front of him. That's how drunk he is." Xion only smiled a little, biting down on her lip and looking up at Reno. He rolled his eyes with a grin and wrapped his arm around her. "Come on**;** let's go see if Zack and Zexion are going at it yet."

"Oh**,** goody**.** One of my favorite activities."

* * *

Oh drunk Axel with no one to really take your grievances out on, how I pity you. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as always :)


	9. Chapter 9

I apologize to Gah I just did not have patience with this one and I wanted to get it out so bad!

* * *

"Ooooh," he involuntarily groaned as he sat up, very slowly, his eyes still squeezed shut. As he let his eyes pry themselves open, he started ticking off all the drinks he could remember. Seven glasses of whiskey, equal to fourteen shots, within two and a half hours. Axel was a little surprised he wasn't dead. "Oh god," he moaned as he stumbled from his bed, pawing the wall as he desperately tried to spot the door. "Bathroom, bathroom." He gargled as his foot hit a bowl on the ground. His bright green eyes stared down at it for a second before snatching it up and immediately filling it.

"Hey there drunky," Reno chirped with a full grin as he watched his brother descend the stairs, a bowl full of vomit in his hands. "Gross, you should have emptied that in the toilet upstairs."

"Gruungh." A definitive response as Axel walked into the bathroom, only making Reno shake his head as he tilted back his cup of coffee. He heard the toilet and watched the lush stagger back to the table and sit across from him, letting his head slump down into his hands. "So much...head ache."

"Well that was intelligible," He rolled his eyes as he stood and carried his cup to the pot, grabbing and enticingly shaking a clean one in front of Axel's head. "Want some coffee? It'll help."

"I _know_ it will help, I've been hungover before." Ax sighed as he lifted his face and glared at his brother as the more cheerful of the two filled the cups.

"Gosh, I'd almost forgotten how sassy you get when you're hungover. Sassy in general actually when I think about it. And you wonder why everyone likes you so much better when you're drunk." Reno clicked his tongue as he stirred the cream and sugar into his coffee, watching the steam rise with each swirl of the spoon. "So, it's almost your last day home. What ever will you be doing?" Axel only shrugged as he sipped at his black coffee. The caffeinated black sludge sliding down his throat, kerplunking in his stomach and warming his entire body. He felt like he had to throw up again. "Just out of curiosity, do you remember anything from last night?" Snippets of memories ran through his mind, all unconnected and vague. A blond man, Roxas' visibly upset face, glass after glass of whiskey, the deep rooted need to leave very soon.

"Nope, nothing specific. I think maybe I took the drinking a little too far,"

"Oh really." Reno only scoffed as he tilted his cup back again, silently congratulating himself on his brother's lack of remembrance. "Are you excited to get back to...wherever it is you're going?"

"I got the call yesterday, I'm going to Peru for a shoot with some designer."

"Ah, so you are definitely leaving again then."

"It's my job,"

"Right, I know but...I dunno, I was kinda hoping you'd change your mind and stick around a little longer." Reno shrugged and chuckled gently as he stood and places his mug in the sink, turning and resting his lower back against the counter, crossing his arms loosely over his chest. Axel wasn't sure what to say so he only sat with his cup in his hands, hunched over like an animal as he stared at his brother with sore eyes.

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nope, got the day off."

"Do you wanna hang out?"

"This may be a bad brother move, but I cleared _tomorrow_ for you. I've got plans today,"

"Oh that's fine, I get it. I come second." Axel smirked lightly as he mocked his brother.

"Yes, you come second to the hot blonde I have plans with today,"

"Hot blonde? Are you fucking Demyx on the down low?" The brothers smirked at one another before Reno stretched his arms above his head and looked towards the door.

"Even if I was, would you really wanna know?"

"Not really, I can only imagine everything he's riddled with...I mean, he gets around." Axel tapped his finger thoughtfully against his chin. "Use a condom," he added with an arched brow as Reno walked towards the door. The brothers watched each other reverently, ones hand on the door knob, the other with hands still wrapped around his coffee mug.

"I'll see you later tonight?"

"Yeah, 'course," They nodded solemnly as one left, leaving Axel with the rising steam of caffeine. He sat back and sighed gently, watching the unmoving kitchen of his childhood, feeling the ghosts of mornings past walk through him. All four kids sitting around the table, their dad making breakfast, their mother still in bed. She was never a morning person, refusing to wake up until at least eleven, long after her babies had already left for school. But there were mornings of sickness and vomiting and fevers that would wake her immediately. His screeching from the bathroom would send her running towards him and she would hold back the flaming locks as he retched over the porcelain bowl. Then she would scoop him up into her arms, wiping away the tears, coddling him and curling around him in the big, white bed that his parents usually shared. But now it was their bed, it was his and his moms. And she would stroke the strands away from his over-heated, sweating forehead, coo to him and finally they would pass out, entangled in parental child compassion.

"What up douche bag?" And just like that, pleasant memories were interrupted by a sassy ginger girl at the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you remember mom when we were sick?"

"I'm still a little too mad for you to be bringing up mom memories for a while,"

"Come on, forget you're mad for a second and humor me." With a sigh, she plopped herself down on a chair and glared at her brother. "Please?"

"I remember watching cartoons with her all day. I remember how she would rub my back when I threw up. I remember she was still doing the same thing when I was like seventeen and hungover, and eighteen and going through morning sickness."

"She did the same thing the morning I left. I was throwing up I was so nervous and she stood next to the toilet holding my hair away from my face and rubbing my back." Axel sat in silence for a moment, watching his coffee, his sister watching him. "You think mom was a good person?"

"What?" Kairi asked breathlessly, disbelief hung on her words. "Of course. She was an incredible person, she was a great mom."

"I know she was incredible, I know she was a great mom but...was she a good person? Are we just biased or something?"

"Fuck you." She said defiantly as she stood and slammed her hands down on the table. "You think you can just come home and start acting like this? You think you're special or something? We were _fine_ without you, we will _be_ fine after you leave. In fact, the sooner you leave, the better. Because then things can go back to normal. So fuck you and your stupid fucking ways of complicating things."

"Kairi, I-"

"No! You don't get to do this." Exasperatingly pinching the top of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. "Go back to the other side of the world. Go somewhere _else _because we don't need you here. Not anymore. You left and that was your choice and it was...sad. But we do not need you here anymore." And with those final, cutting words Kairi climbed the stairs, leaving Axel alone in the kitchen once more. The image of the blond man still stuck in his head, he decided maybe it wasn't too early to see his mom.

~0~

Cold, grey stone. Etching of years and roles. There was what was left of his mother. A tombstone. A tombstone and a jar filled with ashes somewhere. Axel shoved his hands in his jean pockets and continued staring down at the cement plaque, the only thing left to commemorate his mom. With a full glance around the cemetery, he determined no one was around.

"How could you do that," it wasn't even a question. There was no point in asking considering he would never get an answer. "Who is that _guy_ and why didn't any of us know. Besides dad...of course dad. He always just laid back and let you have whatever you wanted but how could you do that? I don't even know exactly what's going on, what had been going on but it leaves a bad taste in my mouth. It makes me nervous and sick and it sucks...it fucking _sucks_ that you're not here to help me." His thin fingers angrily began to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. "I'm sorry..." He groaned sadly as he sank to the ground, planting his hands in the grass and leaning back to stare at the sky. "I'm sorry I didn't make it home in time. I'm sorry you died before I even got a _ticket_ to come home. I just want to leave again but-"

"Axel?" A voice called out to him and he was forced to tear his eyes off of the blue-grey sky. He hoped his face showed no evidence of his previous crying.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stood and wiped his hands on his jeans. "Can I help you?"

"I don't know if you remember but we met yesterday,"

"Oh, right. You're uh..."

"Tseng, I'm Tseng. I saw you over here and I took it as a sign and I thought I should come over and apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, uh what I said yesterday? I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't know it was your mom's funeral. I didn't mean-"

"Oh jesus, I forgot about that." Axel slicked his hair back with one hand, stuck the other in his back pocket, looking sideways at the temporarily empty road. "I think I should probably apologize. I was in a shitty mood and decided the best way to take care of it was to be a dick to you. So, I'm sorry." He shrugged and placed both hands on his head, pulling his hair back and tying it loosely.

"Well, as heartfelt as that was, I still feel pretty bad. Can I get you some coffee or something?"

"No no, really. It's totally fine," he waved it off and started walking back towards the car.

"Please, let me at least buy you some coffee and I promise to never bug you again,"

The redhead sighed as he turned to the man behind him, watching his compassionate smirk, and only sighed louder when he decided to agree. The nod was half assed but the returned smile was real, only making Axel's stomach sink deeper.

~0~

Coffee was the only thing holding him up right now, that and the chair he was sitting on. Axel was managing to be charming, friendly and pleasant, despite a massive headache and a depression that was currently growing in the pit of his already sunken gut. He had learned Tseng was his age, his orientation, and just as he had assumed, relatively new in town.

"So why move here?" Tseng only shrugged and smiled at him.

"It was something new, something interesting. At least I thought it would be. We all make mistakes." The redhead laughed as he leaned back in his chair, careful not to lean too far, fearing the impending result of suddenly passing out and collapsing.

"It's funny, I spent my whole life trying to get out of this town and someone else ends up here as a new adventure."

"Maybe you just never saw the adventurous side of this town,"

"No, I discovered any sort of excitement this town could offer by the time I was fifteen." The dark haired man smiled again (a smile Axel was finding hard to ignore), and looked down at his watch.

"Shit, I gotta...get back to work. But this was fun, I legitimately enjoyed your company."

"Well, I'm honored."

"You should be," Tseng said cockily as he stood. "I know you're leaving town soon, but I'd like to hang out again, if you can? Before you fly off to some exotic place."

"Peru,"

"Peru, right. That place. If you have some free time before you go to _Peru_, I'd like to do this again."

"I'll see what I can do," Axel replied with a smirk as he tapped his fingers systematically against his coffee mug.

"Great, you have my number. I will be anxiously awaiting your call." Tseng nodded as he left the tiny restaurant, unaware that the redhead was watching his every move back to his car. And just as the hearse was driving away, it's short break between bodies suddenly over, Axel's phone started to buzz.

"'Ello?"

"Hey, we're trying to get your flight. Do you care if you leave early on Wednesday?" Axel was silent on his end. Maybe he hadn't taken enough time off to just be home. He did miss his family, despite his unwillingness to admit it. He couldn't leave with Kairi hating him so much, he couldn't not take the opportunity to get to know his niece some more. And his friends? What about Xion? He felt like he'd abandoned her. And new friends, Tseng was proving to be fairly interesting. And this blond man, he couldn't get him out of his head. Axel could not leave until he knew what he felt he was entitled to know.

"I can't. I can't leave yet."

"What? Axel, we need you there on Thursday, we have the shoot-"

"I'm sorry, you were right. You told me to take more time off and I didn't think I'd need it but I was wrong."

"Dammit Axel, I told you. I knew I was right. I told you you would need more than four freaking days but noooo, I'm Axel, I don't have a freaking heart!" He smiled at his bosses poor imitation of him. After an exasperated sigh, she resumed her speaking. "I understand, I was right. As always. We can send someone else, don't worry about it. I'll call you next Tuesday, sound fair? That gives you about another week and if you need more time after that, we'll talk."

"Have I ever told you how much I adore you Quis?"

"Axel, shut up and go grieve." And she disconnected as he grinned at her response.

"Another week," he exhaled as he set his phone down on the table and stared out the window, watching the empty street of his home town.

* * *

Hope everything looks good! And look! More time for Axel to be in town! Which means more story! YAY!


	10. Chapter 10

Now for the oh so exciting continuation of You Knew Me Once *cue the cheesy music* Sometimes I feel like this is a crappy soap opera, but not an overly dramatic one. A kind of funny one, maybe like Soap. Except not funny like Soap, funny in a sitcom way. Maybe this is more of a sitcom.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home still?" Axel shouted as he walked into the house, ignoring the pounding that was still going on in his head. No response met him. "Guess I'm alone," he murmured to himself. He looked around the living room with pursed lips, hands pressed against his lower back. "That might be nice." He said quietly as he sank into the sofa, but alas, the solitude was not meant to last. The door flew open, leaving two men to stare at each other. "Hey," Axel finally said, his eyes still wide.

"Axel," it was the only response Roxas could manage as he stood awestruck. He had been under the impression that no one would be here for the day. Kairi had promised him. Reno had plans, Cissnei and the kids wouldn't be back until later tonight, Ansem was having lunch with his brother's family, and Axel...well she had only said she thought Axel would be out of the house all day.

_Shit. It's like I set myself up for this. _

"What are you doing here?"

"Kairi asked me to come over for Den getting home, she has work and no one else was supposed to be here."

"Well, I'm home, so I mean if you wanna leave? That'd be fine." Axel pondered for a moment before realizing maybe that wasn't such a great idea. "Actually, Kairi's pissed off at me so maybe you should stay. She might come home and freak out, thinking I'm trying to brainwash her kid or something," he smirked as he laid his arm against the couch. "Wanna join me?" He splayed his fingers out, inviting Roxas to take a seat next to him. But the blond only arched his brow as he crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side.

"What? Are you _not_ mad at me now?"

"When was I mad?" Axel asked, his smirk still on his face. He thought he hid it so well. But then he remembered something. He could see Roxas' face, frowning, obviously hurt by something that had been said. "Roxas..." he tried to think of the words. "If I said anything at the funeral-"

"You said plenty, I don't really wanna hear anything else,"

"I'm trying to say _sorry_, let me apologize to you." He couldn't help smiling, he almost hated it. Almost. "I am sorry for anything I said to you at the funeral. I had way too much to drink, I'm sure I was out of line, do you need me to say anything else?" Roxas was silent but slowly walked over and sat next to the redhead. "You're trying to think of something aren't you?"

"Oh you know me so well," he responded as he smiled sardonically over at his couch-mate. He hemmed and hawed as he thought it over. "I want you to mean it, and I want..."

"What?" Axel nudged him playfully, trying to prompt whatever he obviously wanted to say.

"Never mind,"

"Come on, you know the rule. You can't leave me hanging. You can't start something, passively mention, utter the words never mind without me losing my mind and you know that. That's why the rule was put in place." Axel whined as he continued to press his elbow into the man's side.

"I didn't think the rule applied anymore," Roxas laughed quietly as he kicked his shoes off and pulled his legs up onto the couch.

"The rule _always _applies." He said sternly, leading the other to roll his eyes. "We both know that somewhere deep in your mind, maybe not even that deep, you have something you want to say to me. Otherwise you wouldn't have even started to say it. You know the rule, you want to tell me. So tell me."

"I hate that,"

"Hate what?"

"How you think you know everything. You don't Axel,"

"Well can we at least agree that I know a lot?" They watched each other silently for a minute, trying to suppress everything that was currently about to overwhelm each of them. The two couldn't decide between the almost uncontrollable compulsion to just give in to the past or the urge to scream at each other until their throats were raw and aching. Roxas only nodded as he turned away from Axel, lifting his shoulders as he took a deep breath.

"I want you to say you're gonna miss me," he finally said. No more prodding or provoking needed.

"I will miss you, I always miss you." Axel said as he wrapped his arm around Roxas' thin shoulders. "And I'm sorry that this trip hasn't turned out like I planned, or maybe you planned. I don't even know,"

"I wasn't planning anything. I was just excited to see you, because I _have_ missed you."

"Is Riku helping you get over that?" He asked with a smirk, trying not to burn inside.

_Just friends. We're just friends now. _

The redhead eased his arm off a little as the thought passed through his head and Roxas rolled his eyes as he tossed his exes arm off and shifted his ass further down the sofa.

"Sorry sorry, I'm only kidding."

"Riku _has_ changed Axel. You think you're so damn smart but you're not. And maybe he actually wasn't that bad in high school, you were kind of an asshole. You're kind of _still_ an asshole."

"Tsk tsk, we shouldn't be so judgmental should we? You were quite the stereotypical catty bitch if I recall. You're _still_ a catty bitch." They smiled at each other as they turned; Roxas with one leg folded over the other, his whole body faced to the redhead, Axel with his ankle propped against his knee, only turning his head to grin. "But as I also recall, you had your non-bitchy moments."

"Like you had your non-asshole moments. They were few and far between, but they were there." The blond lamented with a gentle sigh, a dreamy look on his face as he watched the unmoving man. "And they were nice. Even some of the asshole times were nice. Being with you...it was nice." He added as his eyes refocused. His hand silently crept to the edge of the cushion and Axel's hand quickly met it. As if their fingers had tiny minds of their own, minds set on one thing, set on being close to the other, they were doing just that.

"Roxas, I-"

"Uncle Ax!" The childish voice of the redhead's nephew soared through the door, followed quickly by a single stampede of six year old boy. Roxas' hand flew out from under the other, his entire body jumped back and faced the 'correct' way. "Mommy said you weren't gonna be here!"

"Oh uh well you're mommy is a liar." Axel whispered playfully as Denzel leapt onto his lap.

"Have you considered that maybe that's the reason Kairi wouldn't want you here alone with Denzel?"

"Come on Rox, I can handle it. Is it my fault KaiKai's a liar?" The small brunette boy shook his head as he giggled, high fiving his uncle before he was scooped up, spun around then set back on the ground, a slightly dizzied expression painted on his young face. "Want something to eat? Yeah? Ok go into the kitchen, I'll make you something." Axel smiled as he watched his nephew, but the smile faded when he turned back to Roxas, now standing, meeting his chest. "You staying or going?"

"Staying...I'll stay."

"Good, you can help me cook. Now I know Riku can't cook as well as I can, especially now. I could always cook, but now I'm worldly."

"Axel, Riku really is a nice guy. And maybe if you were staying longer I could prove it but-"

"Good news then, I'm gonna be here another week."

"Another week?"

"At least," Axel smirked as he pulled his hair back into a pony tail.

"Wait, but-"

"So prove it to me, we should hang out. I mean, since I'm gonna be here for a while now."

"I'm hungry!" Denzel shrieked, making the uncle roll his eyes and the babysitter jump slightly.

"I'm coming!" Axel yelled back. "So how 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? I-"

"It'll be fun," he finished as he walked into the kitchen, a clear sign that he was done with the conversation.

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be fucking thrilling," Roxas said incredulously as he balled his fist, rolled his eyes and followed the chef into the kitchen.

~0~

"You wanna come over for dinner tonight?" The blonde girl looked at the driver with an arched brow, skeptical as always.

"Why would I randomly come over for dinner?"

"It wouldn't be random, you come over for dinner all the time."

"I always came after your mom invited me." Namine explained as she frowned slightly, absentmindedly allowing her hand to cover his, as if in apology for bringing it up.

"Can't I invite you?"

"I feel like that'd be-"

"Namine, please just come to dinner. That's all I ask. Roxas is gonna be there, it won't be that weird."

"Reno I would, but without Roxas actually saying-"

"Hey blondie," The driver said as he parked, leaning over and kissing her seemingly against her will as she pulled back with a grin. "I'll figure something out, alright?" Namine nodded with a widened grin. "Now get outta my car babe." As he watched the tiny blonde walk into her apartment, he couldn't stop the smile that surfaced on his lips. The drive home was practically non-existant. "Hola kiddies," he called before bumping the door with his ass and listening to the slam. "Whoooa, what happened in here?" His face dropped as he walked into the kitchen. Spilled milk, yogurt smeared on the counters, smashed fruit everywhere. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Made smoothies!" Denzel yelped as he lifted his cup up victoriously. He eagerly went back to sipping as Reno walked further in, staring at the two 'adults' who were supposed to be in charge.

"All this?" He waved his arm across his body, putting the mess of a kitchen on display. "For one of those?" He finished as he pointed at his nephew and his smoothie.

"No way!" Axel argued. "It made five. We still have one left if you want it." He smirked at his brother who only rolled his eyes as he joined them at the kitchen table.

"Cis is gonna flip a shit." He sighed as he dropped down onto the chair, pressing his fingers against his forehead in annoyance. "And you." Reno blatantly moved his pointing finger to Roxas now who sat with wide eyes. "I expected more from you sir."

"I had _nothing_ to do with this! Axel insisted on making his freaking smoothies, he made this huge mess." The scolder only shook his head as the scoldees glanced at each other, smirking as Reno clicked his tongue at them.

"Can't leave you two alone without a total disaster in the wake," he smirked as he stood back up, ruffling his nephews hair. "Did you make him actual food or just this liquid crap?"

"Hey, this is legit brotha man. I could live off smoothies, deliciously packed with fruit and protein-"

"I made him a peanut butter sandwich while Rachel Ray over here was destroying the kitchen." Roxas interrupted with an all-knowing smirk.

"Thank you _babysitter_, not clueless uncle. There is obviously a very good reason why Kairi asks you to help out so much."

"What can I say, I'm kid friendly. Unlike some people," the blond said with a sideways glance at his ex.

"Are you staying for dinner? Cissnei's making pasta. Cloud's coming over, Sora's coming over, I think maybe Xig is too."

"Yeah, your dad asked me over for dinner."

"Well, since you're staying, what's Nam gonna do for dinner?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure?"

"Why don't you ask her over too? You know Cis is gonna make plenty since so many people are coming over."

"You're sure that would be alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Namine's just as welcome as you are." He aimed his toothy grin at the blond who shrugged and nodded as he reached for his phone. Damn he was too good.

"Wait, everyone's inviting friends? I thought this was a family thing," Axel remarked with slight disbelief.

"It is a family thing, and you should know everybody's friends are family with this clan." Reno replied with a head shake, disbelief of his own at how much Axel had managed to forget in the time he was gone.

"Well fuck, if you guys are inviting people over, I'm gonna invite Xi."

"Xi's already coming." Kairi said with a scowl as she stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't say fuck in front of my son."

* * *

Ok, a sitcom that uses the word fuck a lot. Maybe it's like a sitcom on a pay channel! Anyways, muchos gracias to Redfaerie for being my always reliable beta for like everything lately! Seriously, dunno how I'd do it without you chicka. You are on top of this shiz. And I hope that was enough AxelXRoxas for you fanatics out there, and if it wasn't well...um get over it. Sorry. We're not gonna get to the nitty gritty of the always complex pair for a while so be patient. Please? :D


	11. Chapter 11

This was NOT beta-ed, I did not even ask anyone to beta this one. So you will forgive me if it's horribly funked up. I don't think it is? But if it is, you will forgive me. Because I am being a demanding writer tonight obvy.

* * *

"What the hell happened in here?" Cissnei gasped aloud as she walked into the kitchen, only staring in horror at the mess before her. Axel and Reno exchanged worried glances as their hands momentarily halted wiping, moving their eyes to look at their obviously distressed older sister.

"To be fair, we weren't expecting you to be here so soon." Reno murmured as he soaked up the rest of the milk, tossing the damp paper towel into the garbage can across the room, taking the mandatory moment to do the victory fist pump into the air when he made the shot. He smiled sheepishly, slicking his fingers through his hair quickly as his sister glared at him.

"I live fifteen minutes away, how could I _not_ get here quickly?" Axel only shrugged with a smirk as he wrung the sponge out in the sink, watching pink blobs plop onto the shining stainless steel. "I have to start dinner," she added with a sigh as she set three grocery bags down on the tiles, only watching her incompetent brothers with a saddened gaze.

"Do you ever do anything besides worry about when dinner has to be started?" Ax asked as he began to scoop chunks of fruit into his hand, flinging them off almost immediately after as he shook his fingers over the sink. Strawberry bits, blueberry specks, banana hunks; all flying into the same garbage disposal. His eyes never left the slowly growing pile of multi-colored, natural goodness as he spoke, he missed the also slowly widening eyes of his already aggravated sister.

"You-"

"Cis! Why don't you get out of here? We'll clean? Then come get you?" Reno said patiently as he laid his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her out of the kitchen, feeling her fury grow under his palms.

"_Fast_." She hissed firmly as she turned to glare at him. He could only nod, his eyebrows jumped up in surprise at her vehement tone. The brother rolled his eyes as he turned back into the kitchen, staring at his twins back, still bent over the sink, apparently enthralled by the roar of the machinery.

"What the hell man?"

"I was just fucking with her," Axel said with a shrug and a grin as he turned his back to the fruit. Reno tilted his head slightly as he leaned against the kitchen table, laying one arm over the other and letting a smile slowly creep across his lips. "Shit like that always irks her."

"Well that's true," Reno acknowledged, his smile slowly growing. Axel laughed as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and walked out the back door, followed quickly by his twin. A cigarette was offered and promptly taken. "What's with you today?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he blew smoke to the side, licking his lips to get the taste of tobacco.

"You're in a shockingly _good _mood. You were getting along with Roxas, fucking with Cis, offering cigarettes. I mean I'm not necessarily complaining, it's just surprising is all. Especially considering how miserable you were this morning."

"Well this morning I had a horrible hangover, but it passed and now I'm peachy keen," he said with a grin as he watched Reno watch him, slowly inhaling and exhaling, letting his eyes occasionally flicker to the burning cherry of the cigarette. "And I have news, good news I guess."

"You and Roxas are getting married!" Reno exclaimed in mock glee, chuckling as his brother rolled his eyes and tossed his cigarette into the yard. "Sorry, jesus. Ok, what's your news big guy?"

"I'm staying longer, not forever longer, but another week."

"You're staying another week?" He asked in slight disbelief, letting his hands fall to his sides, feeling his fingers gingerly cling to the cigarette. This was Axel? The one who had claimed to not want to spend any more time than necessary here? The one who left and had sworn to never come back? But his brother only nodded as he leaned against the railing of the porch, smiling. Reno wasn't quite sure how to react, so he acted on his first impulse. His balled fist flew up and whacked Axel in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed with a bewildered smirk. He wasn't expecting that.

"Why are you just telling me now?" Reno asked, a smirk of his own on his face.

"I just decided today!"

"I've been here almost a whole hour and I'm just finding out!" They stared at each other, letting their smart-ass smirks gently fade, unwittingly turning into genuine smiles. "That's awesome," Reno said finally as he quickly embraced his brother. He pulled back awkwardly, laughing nervously. The same way the Nagy family couldn't handle sad things very well, they couldn't honestly handle happy things very well either. "Um have you told anyone else?"

"Uh no, not yet." Axel shrugged as Reno tossed his cigarette to the ground.

"Aw, I feel so damn special." He added with a smirk.

"Oh wait, Roxas knows." A fist flew up again, practically knocking the wind out of him as it thumped against his chest. "Ouch!" He managed to breathe out through laughs.

"You're such a dick," Reno remarked with his regained smirk as he walked back into the kitchen.

~0~

"My, it's almost as if I've stepped into my living room seven years ago." Ansem announced as he walked through the door, glancing around at all the 'children' lounging around his living room. Sora and Kairi sat on the sofa, Axel at their feet with Denzel in his lap. Xaldin in the chair, Reno sitting on the arm, Aqua and Roxas on the floor.

"Hi daddy," Kairi said with a grin as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Pumpkin," he greeted with a grin of his own.

"Moving so we could come in would be great." A voice called from behind, only prompting the patriarch of the house to roll his eyes and walk further in. "You can be such a good brother when you try." A large man, possibly larger than Ansem, walked through next, the shadows of others behind him. The sight of the man produced smiles from the three Nagy children in the room. "Well look who it is, the one who got away. Wasn't expecting to see you here." Axel only rolled his eyes as he set Denzel down and stood to greet his uncle properly.

"Hi," he said, slightly irritated that he couldn't seem to shake this 'I'm never coming back' thing. He immediately felt better though as his uncle smirked and patted his shoulder, making him feel like a child again. He poked his head around the large shoulder to look at his aunt, who grinned and held her arms out.

"Hi!" She exclaimed excitedly, hugging him tightly after she managed to squeeze her upper body past her husband. "God Auron, don't be such a smart ass to Ansem about moving." She said with a final grunting pull of her legs. Auron only rolled his eyes and finally stepped to the side, allowing his children to come through with no hassle. Smiles and greetings abounded as everyone greeted each other, and eventually Sora and Kairi slithered onto the carpet to make room for the other adults. "We were so sorry we couldn't be here yesterday for the funeral."

"It's no big deal Aunt Lulu," Reno said with a shrug.

"That was my fault anyways," a solitary hand raised from the group of them lingering at the doorway. "I had work and couldn't get a break until today, but now I have five days off."

"Oh right, I forgot Vinny's a fancy doctor now."

"I realize that you only mock because you're a child, so I forgive you Reno."

"Thank you Vincent, it means so much to me that you _forgive_ me."

"I was right, nothing has changed since I was gone."

"Actually that's not true!" Another voice popped in, the voice of a young, smiling girl. "I'm sorry, I just realized I have never met you." She said with modest surprise. Axel only chuckled and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Axel, Reno's much handsomer brother."

"We're identical jackass."

"Yeah, you _wish_ you could look this good."

"Oh! I'm sorry I should've figured that out, I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you! Though I have to say, I never thought I would."

"Right, right. I know." She stood, smiling vacantly. "Um, and you are?"

"Oh! Again, I'm sorry. I'm Aerith, I'm Vincent's girlfriend."

"That's not true," Vincent said as he shook his head, earning contemptuous looks from the redheaded twins. Vincent had always had a problem with the whole relationship thing, but to call her out on it in front of his family? That was low even for him.

"Sorry," she said with a gentle giggle. "Fiance, not girlfriend." The two kissed to the gasps of surprise that emanated from everyone besides Vincent and Lulu.

"You're...you're engaged?" Reno managed to utter despite his absolute shock. Axel could only stare at the couple next to him, his eyes gaping, trying not to let his jaw hang. The thought of Vincent being engaged was just...shocking. There really was no other word for it. He went through girls faster than he went through towels, but now he was going to strap himself to this one woman? Reno knew Aerith and she was lovely, he was surprised it lasted as long as it had, but this was still...shocking.

"Yep," Vincent replied simply with a smirk, his gaze fixed on the woman attached to his hand. "I proposed last weekend." Aerith held her hand up, displaying her ring to anyone in the room willing to look at it.

"That's great!" Kairi exclaimed as she stood and went to hug someone finally, the woman with the ring on her finger. "Congratulations, that's really fantastic."

"Thank you so much," Aerith replied, obviously giddy over the situation; she could barely contain her bubbling happiness. As the girls began to prattle about wedding plans, locations, dates, dress types and colors, finally the last one tried to squeeze further into the room. Axel smiled as he wrapped his arm around his cousins lean shoulders, leading her further into the living room to stand near the kitchen door.

"Not up for wedding chit chat?" He asked with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, watching her lean against the wall.

"You know me, I've never been one for shit like this."

"Aw lil Tifa, you never changed. How adorable."

"How is it that I will _always_ be 'lil' Tifa when I'm only a year younger than you and Reno?"

"Exactly, a year younger. _Younger_. And I'm your elder, so respect me."

"No, I refuse."

"Be nice or something bad's gonna happen!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen." She said as she rolled her eyes, letting her lips turn up gently in a slick smile.

"Reno, Cis needs you in the kitchen." Tifa stood silently next to the kitchen door that now swung open, hoping the blond man leaning out of it wouldn't notice her.

"Cloud! Look who's here!" Reno said as he walked towards them, pointing directly at Tifa who only glared in return, despising the sound of Reno's chuckle disappearing into the kitchen behind his friends back.

"Oh uh hey Tif."

"Hi Cloud." She said quietly, firmly, aiming her eyes at the carpeting, listening to the door swing back into place.

"Oh snap, told you something bad would happen." Axel said, unable to contain his grin, even through Tifa trying to psychically burn a hole into his brain. "Maybe next time you'll respect your elders and the damage karma can do."

* * *

In case you cannot tell, I pretty much am introducing new people aaaaall the time in this story which, I don't know if you do, but I don't mind. I like characters, I like using pretty much as many as possible because I think it adds complexity to the story cuz a story that has like three people is peachy, but in real life, you are gonna interact with way more people than two other people... It's the same reason not everyone can be gay, even in yaoi stories. I don't know why I'm rambling but I did! Oops xD Anyways! Hope it was enjoyable, reviews are, as always, deeply appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok this one got a wee bit lengthy, so prepare yourself. Many thanks to my now official beta for like everything, the lovely Redfaerie. I feel like I have my own Vanna White now or something.

* * *

There was _never_ enough room at the dining room table. The oak table only fit eight people, ten if everyone really squeezed. The table in the kitchen only fit six. And so everyone would gather in the living room, staking out any spot they could, squishing and leaning against one another, knocking elbows as they tried to eat. Nineteen people crowded in, each consumed in a different conversation with different people. Axel couldn't help but feel utterly at home. He had become accustomed to being alone; alone in crappy company provided apartments or hotel rooms, alone as he ate in restaurants or in his kitchen, typically over the sink. And now, he was completely surrounded. Xion reclined against his shoulder as she shoveled pasta into her mouth, Reno in the chair that he was reclining against, Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Sora encircled around him on the floor. Everyone chattering and talking, it was terrifically noisy, leaving Axel's pent up hunger for commotion completely satiated.

"Do you guys wanna go out after dinner?" Reno asked before taking another bite, looking around at anyone who would listen. The official adults ignored the request, continuing whatever conversation they were previously involved in.

"Reno, don't you have work tomorrow?" Cissnei questioned with a tone, that tone that said 'I am older than you and therefore know better', the one that annoyed her siblings to no end. But this time, Reno had the upper hand.

"Ah, now usually I would, but I, being the wonderful brother that I am, took tomorrow off to hang out with Axel. Which of course means that I am free to get totally hammered tonight." Cis rolled her eyes as she readjusted the baby in her arms, leaning over to take a forkful of pasta from her smirking husband. Roxas watched with a smile as he stood, two cleaned plates in his hands, and walked into the kitchen.

"Fine, go get hammered." She said through a mouthful of mostacolli.

"Come on, don't you wanna go?" Reno grinned, already knowing the answer. The eldest sibling only rolled her eyes again.

"No, I'm thirty seven, I'm way too old to go out with you people."

"Hey! I resent that!" Xigbar said with wide eyes, obviously repulsed by the idea of being too old to go out and get drunk. "I am only a year younger than you and I still get trashed."

"Xig, you realize one of your _students_ is in this room, right? Your student and goddaughter?" Xaldin asked with an arched brow.

"My absolute favorite student and goddaughter." Xigbar quipped with a wink in Aqua's direction. The freshman girl only laughed and shook her blue head side to side as she continued eating.

"So does that mean you'll come out with us Xig?"

"No way man, my first class is at eight in the freaking morning."

"Cis, do you want me to take the baby so you can actually eat with your own hands?" Roxas asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

"That's why you're my favorite." She said with a sigh and handed the baby over happily, greedily snatching her plate from her husbands hands. "Xiggy, I really hope you don't talk like that in class." She directed her voice towards her friend, though her eyes met her daughters. Aqua only shook her head again, signifying that no, somehow he managed to have some sort of professionalism in the workplace of a freshman classroom.

"I would like to point out that no one has answered my question," Reno said with an exaggerated pout, his eyes momentarily locked on Namine. The blonde half smiled, turning her attention away from the man watching her. "Namine?" He asked, his smart ass smirk intact.

"Oh gee, I would, but I actually _do_ have work tomorrow."

"Fine, be lame." Reno scoffed as he took his last bite. "Kai? Sora? Come oooon, I know you guys wanna go out!"

"Reno, you sound desperate." Kairi said, sighing as she leaned into Sora's lap.

"Sorry dude, we um have plans tonight."

"Yep, we've got plans." The small girl smiled as she lifted her face, enticing Sora's lips to meet her own. Her brothers only looked at each other with disgust.

"I find this all very disturbing." Axel said with a head shake. "Xi? You wanna come out?"

"Ummm I would, but it's a monday night." She grinned as she snatched his empty plate from him, using his tall shoulder as leverage as she stood. "And ya know, the typical excuse. Work. Not 'til five tomorrow, but still work." She shrugged, mockingly apologetic as she walked into the kitchen.

"This night is turning into a total bust yo." Reno complained as he let his neck slack, his head falling against the cushion of the chair. Xion patted his head gently as she returned from the kitchen, sinking down to the floor. "What about you and Aer?" He asked, his head lolling to the side, lazily staring at his cousin and his fiance.

"You wanna go out?" He asked, a surprisingly soft voice leaving his smiling lips.

"I'm actually really tired since I had the graveyard shift at the hospital last night," Aerith said with a gentle sigh, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder. "But you should go out, I'm probably just gonna pass out in about an hour." She giggled gently as he kissed her cheek. Reno and Axel watched with mild interest, feeling something resembling jealousy in the pits of their stomachs.

"Alright, I'll go out with you guys since you have no friends apparently." Vincent said, his arms wrapped around Aerith's shoulders, pulling her against his chest.

"Har har." Reno mocked.

Axel found his gaze on Roxas, silently bouncing the baby in his arms as he smiled down at it. Roxas was obviously in a world of his own with a baby in his arms. He had always been great with kids. It was charming honestly, Axel had almost forgotten how endearing it actually was. He could remember being seventeen, babysitting little Aqua with his then-boyfriend. Roxas was the one who would play games with her, read with her, clean her up. He was the parental one, Axel seemed to just be there. And though he would have never admitted it, probably still wouldn't admit it, he had always found himself fantasizing about the day he and Roxas would finally have kids of their own. He would let his mind wander to a future with the blond, a smile ever-present on his face, until he forced himself back to reality. The reality of getting the hell out of this town.

"Roxas, what about you?" His smile dreamy and vacant, Roxas was pulled back to the room.

"What about me?"

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Axel asked, laying his head against his shoulder.

"Um I would...but I have plans." He said quietly, feeling his face start to heat. Axel nodded, biting his tongue, knowing what sort of plans he had. Plans probably similar to the plans his sister had with her boyfriend.

"Oh that reminds me, Rox?" Sora said, gaining the small circles attention. "Riku said to call him when you had free time, he knew you were babysitting so he didn't wanna bug you." Roxas could feel everyones gaze on him, specifically Axel's gaze, boring into the side of his face. He felt his hands grip the child a little tighter.

"O-ok, thanks Sora. Um then I'm gonna go call him now." He said, passing the baby off to the nearest person. Unfortunately for her, that nearest person was Namine. She took the baby in her hands unwillingly, watching Roxas stand and leave with saddened and desperate eyes. Reno could only watch her with a smile. She was cute when she was frustrated.

"My maternal instincts aren't exactly intact." Namine said as she held the baby away from her, letting it dangle in the air, gargling and spitting. Cissnei laughed gently as she stood and walked across the room to take her baby, Namine shrugging apologetically.

"How is it that Roxas would be a better mom than you?" Her secret lover asked, her glare soon meeting his bright eyes. "_Anyways_, how 'bout Cloud and Tifa?" He asked sadistically, savoring the glares from each of them. He was always looking to cause some sort of trouble, and he did it so well. Axel reached up to discreetly smack his brothers arm, making him scowl down at him.

"_No thank you_." Tifa hissed, standing, resisting the temptation to smash her plate against Reno's idiotic head as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

"You're an ass." Kairi said as he escaped Sora's grasp, following her cousin into the kitchen. Cloud shook his head as he looked at his roommate, his best friend since grade school, the dumb ass who knew what buttons to press.

"What'd I do?" Reno shrugged, his smirk still on his face, not even trying to let it fade.

"Are you really that big of a douche?" Cloud asked, kneading the brow of his nose in frustration.

"Hey, she's not my ex. I was just trying to be considerate." The blond man took the liberty of whacking the back of his stupid red head as he passed into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but now the guilt was going to eat him up if he didn't do something.

"Tifa?" He cautiously peered around the corner of the door, seeing the two girls, one obviously comforting the other. Kairi looked over her shoulder, shaking her head as she stroked her cousins back. Cloud backed away from the door, sighing and hitting Reno again on his way back to his seat. "Good job dick." He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair, laying his chin against his fist as he glared at Reno. "Why'd you have to even say anything?"

"I didn't say anything!" Reno tried to defend himself, but it was pointless. And so, he did the next best thing. He deflected the anger. "Hey! Did Axel tell any of you yet that he's staying another week?" The room fell silent as everyone turned their attention to Axel, now wishing he could sink into the carpet. "Nope, I didn't think so." He snickered as he watched his plan succeed.

"I hate you so much sometimes."

~0~

"Holy shit, I haven't been here in forever." Axel said as they walked through the doors of the Cove, the local dive.

"Well, that's just not true. You were here the other night."

"Shut up Reno."

"I've only been in here once, and it looks exactly the same." Vincent said, shaking his head, unable to believe the apparent freeze in time, as they walked towards a table. "That was five years ago." He added, still astonished. "You'd think they'd change something."

"Nah, there's never a reason to change the Cove!" Reno exclaimed giddily as he walked to the bar.

"Well maybe the ID process, considering I was the only one old enough to be in here and they didn't seem to care." Reno scoffed as he returned with three beers, passing them over as he took a seat.

"That's the _beauty_ of the Cove," he said, nodding his head for emphasis. "We've been coming here since we were, what? Seventeen?"

"I'm pretty sure sixteen."

"As a responsible adult, I don't know how I feel about that. But the teenager in me who once paid a homeless man thirty bucks for six pack is severely jealous that you guys lucked out with a place like this." Vince shook his head with a sneer, tipping his drink back.

"We _did_ luck out with this place. Seriously, no one has ever ID-ed me anytime I've been in here." Reno laughed lightly. "It was Axel's leaving party right? Whenever you were here?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty good night. Besides mopey over here."

"I had just gotten dumped, what do ya want from me?"

"Some sort of excitement! I mean yeah, you _did_ get dumped by Roxas, but we were supposed to be enjoying your last night in town."

"Reno, you don't get it. You've never been with someone like that before, all you ever do is sleep around. You've never actually _loved_ anyone." Reno scoffed and let his head hang. If only he knew.

_"Hi!" The blonde whispered excitedly as Reno climbed in through her window. He hated climbing in through the window, but he had missed her just enough to do it. Namine wrapped her arms around him as soon as he stood erect, smiling when she felt his arms wrap around her in return. "I missed you," she added. _

_"I can't even tell you how much I missed you." He said, sliding his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her gaze up, allowing him to kiss her finally after two whole months. "I hate when you leave for so long." _

_"I know, but it's sorta part of my job." _

_"Plus you like doing it."_

_"I _love_ doing it, but I do miss you." She admitted with a grin, trying to stifle her laughter as his lips began to roam over her neck, his hands gently pushing her back to the bed. "So how many girls did you screw while I was gone?" The first question was always the same. _

_"How many guys did you screw?" He questioned between nips at her collar, his hands pulling her shirt up. His question was always the same as well. Neither really wanted to know the other's answer, neither really cared to be honest. It had become a long-standing joke between them, always repeated on the night of her latest arrival. "Wait, wait." Reno managed to stop himself to the surprise of both of them. He hadn't just come here for this. This was a big part of it, but it wasn't the only reason. _

_"Wait? Why? Don't you want me?" Namine asked with a giggle and malicious smirk. Of course he wanted her, he always wanted her. _

_"Of course I want you." He answered, squeezing the bridge of his nose in vexation. "Just...um wait." He took a deep breath. "I know you say you don't, but you love me. I know you do."_

_"Reno," she sighed in aggravation. She was sick of this conversation, the one they seemed to have all the time lately. _

_"Just listen, come on. Please?" He asked nicely, gently pressing his lips against her temple. She nodded, biting down her smile. "I know you love me, and even if you don't right now, I think you will eventually. And I love you. More than I can explain. What we have is really weird and crazy , but it's exciting and it's perfect. But not so perfect."_

_"What's not perfect?"_

_"I wanna tell people Nam, I want people to know. This secret crap is getting old, don't you think?"_

_"No, that's what's so exceptionally perfect about this."_

_"I want you, and I only want you. And I want people to know that I have you. I mean, don't _you_ want _me_?" He loved being able to turn the tables. _

_"Of course," she exhaled, obviously frustrated. _

_"Ok, I'm gonna stop rambling now alright?"_

_"And we can get to the sex?"_

_"Namine I want you to marry me." Her heart almost stopped. This was not the same conversation they'd been having for years. This conversation had just taken a very serious turn. _

_"W-what?"_

_"I love you, and I just...I want you to marry me." _

_"Reno, why are you doing this?" The redhead had expected something like this, he hadn't been able to imagine in his wildest dreams that she would actually say yes, but if he didn't ask, he'd hate himself for it. And who knew? Maybe this would prompt a change in heart in her, this anti-traditional super woman. Maybe she would want to marry him. _

_"Because I love you."_

_"Love isn't real Reno."_

_"Yes it is, I know it is. Because it's how I feel about you. So marry me. And if you don't wanna marry me, just be with me." _

_"Reno, I..." Namine fell silent as she stood up, crossing her arms over her bare chest. "I think you should go. We can talk tomorrow." Reno sighed, dragging his hands over his face, finally nodding as he stood up. _

_"Fine, we'll talk tomorrow."_

"So how'd you ask Aerith to marry you?" Reno asked, forcing himself out of his memories.

"I asked her in our apartment, it wasn't really anything special I don't think. I'm not really good with shit like that."

"No, you're not. Considering you used to be a man whore like this one." Axel said with a nod in his brother's direction, only inciting an eye roll. "So what'd you say?" Vincent shrugged gently, taking another sip of his beer, obviously unwilling to spill.

"How'd you know? I mean, what made you change?" Reno asked, his eyes intensely focused on his cousin. Vincent cocked his brow at the questioner as he set his bottle down on the table.

"Well, the thing about Aerith is, when I'm with her, I always wanna be with her. It was like after the first time we had sex, I knew right after that. With other girls, I always wanted to get out of there. As soon as it was done, I was just aching to pull my pants back on and just leave. But with Aer...she was the only girl I've ever fallen asleep with. Other girls have fallen asleep with me, but I'd just lay there, waiting for the right time to go. But with her, I just fell asleep. And when I woke up in the morning, and she was still there, that was where I wanted to stay." Axel and Reno both felt their stomachs drop. They watched their cousin smirk and drink his beer. He wasn't fucking with them, he wasn't being an ass, he was a different person.

"Well cheers to that." Axel raised his bottle with a grin, graciously clinking it against the other two. "There's just one thing I have to know though, did you ask after our mom?" Vincent nodded solemnly.

"I had already bought the ring, I was just waiting for the right time. And after I found out...it's like the only thing I wanted to do was be with Aerith, and that was the right time."

"I'm really happy for you." Reno said seriously, a genuine smile on his face. There was no trace of sadism, sarcasm or mockery, something that was not typical for the redhead. Vince nodded in thanks, exchanging a slightly confused glance with his other cousin.

* * *

D'aww poor Reno. Namine always shuttin him down. And yes, he did in fact propose to her and she did in fact say noooo. So this was the 4th chapter of this day and the next chapter will definitely be the next day, promise. And one more thing, I have a new story! It's another akuroku, so if you're interested check it out! I think it should be pretty good.


	13. Chapter 13

Woop back on the writing horse! Thanks to Redfaerie for being my lovely beta :D I know, I took a hiatus, but it was pretty short compared to other breaks I've taken! So think of it that way.

* * *

"Sure, I don't mind giving up my bed, Tifa..." Axel grumbled as he sleepily shuffled towards the bathroom, one hand pressing down on his aching tailbone, the other pressing into his aching head. "I'm an idiot," he quietly admitted when he finally got to the door.

"We all know," Vincent replied with a grin as he emerged from the steaming water closet, the mirrors fogged up and sweating. "Morning sunshine, feeling a tad hungover?"

"How? How is it possible that you're not hungover like me? You drank probably three times what I did, you were _drunk_. You freaking giggled."

"I did _not_ giggle, I laughed. I laugh a man's laugh."

"Oh yeah, totally. That didn't resemble a fifteen year old school girl at all."

"Shut up. I'm not hungover because I have an amazing tolerance and years of practice under my belt." Axel arched his brow lazily, trying to keep himself up but still arched over from his wretched couch-spine. "All those med school students? They're serious drinkers, gotta unwind somehow."

"I refuse to believe you drank me under the table, a freaking doctor. Unbelievable." He shook his head slowly as he pushed past the bulk of man, forcing his way into the bathroom. The house was crowded, unbelievably so. Of the six bedrooms, there was no room for him to be in one. His father had forfeited his own bed for his brother and sister-in-law and taken the guest room, previously Reno's. Cissnei's previous room, with the queen sized bed, was the perfect size for Vincent and Aerith. Kairi had to keep her room, it was connected to Denzel's and he had to stay in his room, she was trying to condition him to _not_ sleep in her bed anymore. His bed was too small for anyone else anyways. And that left a very drunk Axel and a very tired Tifa in the living room at four in the morning, trying to decide who would bunk on the couch for the night. He had slurred and blanked, but he did remember offering her the bed. The oh-so comfortable bed... He sighed heavily as he felt the hot water pound down on his sore back.

"Shower faster!" Kairi screeched as she hammered her fist against the door, interrupting his short relief.

"Geez, why so hostile little sister?" Reno asked with a smirk as he came up behind her, making her jump when he put his hands down on her shoulders.

"Why are you _here_?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Especially so early."

"I came to hang out with my brother. Why are _you_ so bitchy this morning?"

"I'm not bitchy, I just want him to GET HIS ASS OUT OF THE SHOWER." She screamed at the door again. Axel grumbled as he turned the water off, sighing as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror, running this fingers through his limp, wet hair, decidedly unwilling to deal with the mass as he pulled it into a loose ponytail.

"Happy?" He asked with a scowl as he opened the door. Kairi only pushed past him and slammed the door in his face, making him cringe.

"What's her problem?"

"She's mad at me."

"Kairi? Mad? At _you_? Well this is all just such a shock!" Reno remarked, somehow managing to contain his satirical smirk. "So what do you wanna do today? Today is all about you. Well, not as much as it was before since you're not leaving yet. But still, it's bro time yo."

"Bro time," he shook his head, grinning gently as he pressed his hands into his lower back again. "I'm gonna go downstairs and get some coffee."

"Alright, and then, make good choices. I'm gonna go chat with Vince, see if he wants to come along." Axel nodded as he walked past his brother, trotting down the stairs.

"Morning son," Ansem said with an arched brow. "Have clothes been deemed unnecessary?"

"Oh, uh..." he gazed down at himself, shifting uncomfortably in his towel.

"Well, I think we'll go get our stuff together upstairs." Lulu murmured, grabbing her coffee as she tried to make an escape. "Come on Auron, help me...make the bed or something." She called out as she climbed the stairs, her husband following after her with a gentle smile.

"Is me in a towel really that uncomfortable for her?" Axel asked as he watched their backs. But then he realized something. He and his dad were finally alone, if only for a short while. "Dad?"

"Yes Axel?"

"I know you didn't wanna talk about it the other day, but I need to know...who was that man?" Ansem sighed heavily as his thick fingers lifted to his face, kneading his forehead in obvious aggravation.

"Axel, that man is of no importance to you."

"See, I think that's a lie. I _know_ it's a lie, so why won't you just tell me?" His father sighed again. He could see it in his face, this was making him uncomfortable. This was a man who wanted to talk out everything, but for some reason this wasn't one of those things. "Why won't you just tell me who it is?"

"Cid was your mother's husband." The words couldn't connect in his brain, they just didn't make sense. His father was his mother's husband, that's just what made sense. That's how it was.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't tell your brother and sisters, we can talk about it later." Ansem said solemnly as he stood. "Good morning son," he said with an obviously forced grin aimed at his other son coming down the stairs.

"Mornin' pop." Reno replied with a smirk. "Whoa, what's with the no pants dude? Come on! We're going out, clothes are a requirement." But Axel could barely move, he couldn't fathom movement at this point. "Axel? Hello? Go get clothes on!" His twin insisted, finally prompting him out of his shock enough to make his way back up the stairs.

"Pull your shit together, just forget about it for now." Axel urged himself, watching his haggard face in the mirror. He felt old. He felt withered and beat down. When he finally made his way back into the kitchen, fully clothed, he felt weary of his brother's attempts, but decided to just appease him for the time being. "So what's on the schedule dude?"

"Well, whatever you want."

"I forget what there is to do out here," Axel admitted as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"If we were still in high school, and we were ditching school, what would we do?" Reno asked with a grin as he leaned his back against the counter. His brother only shrugged. "Oh come on! We would do four things. One, we'd go get food at Solars-"

"That place is still open?"

"Of course it is, let me finish. We'd go to the arcade, we'd go to the mall and finally, we'd go to the skate park."

"Reno, that would have been an awesome day if we were still sixteen. But we're grown men now, shouldn't we do grown up things?"

"Dude, that's still all there is to do in this town. Take it or leave it." Axel smirked, sighing, letting his head fall back. He put on the front of trying to be mature, but that sounded like an awesome day regardless. "Take it?" Reno tempted. "Take it." He enforced. Axel sighed once more. "Take it!" He insisted, clenching his fists.

"Fine."

"Woo!"

~0~

"Well good morning sunshine!" Roxas bellowed from the kitchen, grinning widely at the blonde finally leaving her room. "Or should I say good afternoon?" He asked, his eyebrow curved. Namine tiredly let her eyes roam around the room, finally spotting the wall clock.

"Eleven forty seven," she said hoarsely, pointing her finger blatantly at the wall. "Still morning."

"Fair enough," he replied with a chuckle. "You want food?" She shook the rat nest atop her head, a firm no.

"Guess what?" Namine said as she sunk down onto the sofa, crossing her legs lotus style, pressing her palms against her knees, staring blankly at the television, still off.

"What?"

"I'm not going to China."

"What?" The blond man asked with a gentle gasp. "Why? I thought they needed you there for three months!"

"Nope, guess what else?"

"There's more?" He said, frowning as he made his way into the living room, plopping down next to his roommate. "Is it bad? Is it more bad news?"

"I got laid off."

"What!" She only nodded, her eyes still practically sealed closed with crust. She could do nothing but stare at the damn television. "How could they do that? You were-you were supposed to get promoted next year! And now they freaking fired you?"

"No," she sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Laid off, it's _different _than fired. Fired means I did something wrong. Laid off means _they_ did something wrong. If they had the money to keep me, they would, but they don't..."

"Oh sweetie...when did this happen?"

"Yesterday. They said they'll reimburse me for the ticket, I get unemployment for six months or until I find a job." She took a deep breath. _I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry._ "I'll find a job as soon as I can, but the unemployment plus my savings will cover rent and my half of the bills for a while so-"

"Hey, don't worry about it babe! I got this, I will be your sugar daddy." Roxas said confidently, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I get awesome tips at the bar, I'll pick up more shifts! And if need be, we'll find a third roommate. Me and you can bunk right? Or me and some hunky guy...or you and some hunky guy! The point is, we'll figure it out."

"Rox, you-"

"Are the best friend in the world? Yeah, I know." He said with a grin. "You've been there for me way too many times for me to just let you hang. So don't worry. You've got me, I've got you, and we will figure it out." Namine looked up at him, smirking, lips quivering. She finally had to look back down, reburying her face in her palms. "Oh oh oh," Roxas couldn't help chuckling as he hugged her again. It was so unlike her to show any sign of emotion. "Know what's gonna make you feel better?"

"Nothing?"

"I have to go to dinner tonight with Riku and Axel." Namine looked up for a moment, watching her roommate nod. She finally cracked a smile.

"You're right, that did make me feel kind of better."

"Told ya, you evil bitch. You don't wanna go do you?"

"As fun as it would be to see it in action, there's not a chance in hell I would go to this dinner."

"After I said I'd be your sugar daddy?"

"Sorry sweetie, but you're on your own. Those two _hate_ each other, what would make you think this is a good idea?"

"Axel suggested it, not me."

"And you agreed? Not smart. I know you and Riku are friends now, but I don't think it's a good idea to drag him into this shit between you and Ax." Roxas smirked as he stood, sighing gently. He felt bad for lying to Namine, he _never_ lied to her, but this was necessary.

"Yeah well, maybe they can manage to behave for _one_ night." He sighed again. "I'm actually on my way over to Riku's, want me to bring anything back for you when I make my triumphant return?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna sit around and mope for a while if that's alright."

"You go for it hun," he said as he leaned down, kissing the top of her head before rushing out the door. Namine sat alone in the apartment, still watching the lifeless television. She knew what would make her feel better, thought she wasn't thrilled about it. It was too bad that idiotic redhead was busy with someone else.

* * *

It's also fairly short, but eh. Reviews, as always, would be deeply appreciated. I dunno if you guys know this secret, but reviews make go "Man, I should write waaaay more often" and then typically I will. ALSO! Exciting news (mostly just for me) I was going through my old email accounts AND I found the first chapter of a story I wrote a while ago that I thought was lost in the reboot of earl '10, but I found it! It's awesome for me, so expect that eventually. ^^'


	14. Chapter 14

Blah blah beginning note blah

* * *

"Hi guys!" Demyx gushed excitedly as he watched his two favorite redhead twins walk into the restaurant. "Well jeepers, it's like high school all over again, isn't it?" He quipped gleefully as he laid his hand against his side, cocking his hip out.

"Hey Dem," Axel replied with a tired smile.

"Who's working right now?"

"Well, I'm hosting, Ri Ri is waiting, and everyone else you don't know." Demyx replied with a shrug.

"Wait, you and Rikku still work here?" Ax asked, slightly bewildered.

"Well yeah!" The blond replied, as if it were obvious that they would both work at the same restaurant they had been since they were sixteen. "This job's cushy as hell, plus I meet so many cute, gay waiters."

"Don't you have a degree in phlebotomy?" Reno smirked as he questioned, crossing his arms loosely.

"Yeah, but I'm holding on to that until I'm too old to work here, which I'm gonna guess is...twenty-seven. Anyways, you guys want a table I suppose?"

"Yes sir."

"One in Ri-Ri's section! Hey Ri-Ri!" Demyx called out across the presently-empty restaurant. The girl's head bopped up above a dividing wall, a result of obviously kneeling on a booth bench.

"HEY!" She screeched as she saw the twins. "It's Reno and Axel! Are we seventeen again? Is this senior year? Do I have a paper due tomorrow?" She and Demyx giggled as he led them over, twisting his wrist to put their booth on display. "Oh man, you're gonna make me serve you, huh? Guess my down time's over." She sighed as she stood, flattening her apron against her black skirt. "So, coffee? Of course coffee, you two always want coffee." Rikku said as she rolled her eyes, smiling before walking into the kitchen.

"Rufus?" Demyx called into the kitchen after her. "I'm gonna take my break now, alright?"

"That's fine." A voice called back, leading the blonde girl back out, mugs of coffee on a tray.

"So!" Rikku exclaimed as she took a seat, passing out the coffee. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Uh Reno? It's dead as hell in here. I'll get up when some other customers get in. So, as I said, what are you guys up to today?"

"Well it was supposed to be the last hang out day before fire crotch over here left," Reno replied, bobbing his head in his brother's direction.

"We have the _same_ hair." Axel said, obviously confused at the insult.

"But he's staying another week."

"You're staying longer?" Dem asked, clasping his hands together, his grin widening.

"Another week," Axel answered with a grin of his own. It was nice to feel so wanted, like people actually wanted him around, wanted him to stay. He felt loved, like he had been missed, and it was a nice feeling.

"That's so exciting! Now we can all hang out again!" Rikku clapped as she leaned her head against Dem's shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling as he rested his noggin atop hers.

"Well aren't you two just as cute as ever." Axel observed with a grin.

"It's true, some of us embrace our hags rather than ditching them." Demyx explained with a wink, high fiving the smaller blonde girl beneath him. "Not that you _ditched_ anybody, just moved. Far, far away. Halfway across the world." He droned on, sighing dramatically.

"I get it, Dem." Axel rolled his eyes before taking another sip of his coffee. "You two still work here, unbelievable." He said quietly, shaking his head and smirking. "Did everybody just stay stuck?" He couldn't help asking.

"Nooo," Rikku groaned. "Let's see, me and Dem Dem still work _here_, but to be honest, we're pretty much the only ones. Wouldn't you say so?" She looked up at her male counterpart who nodded in response. "Nam got that business-y job, working out corporate kinks or something at different companies. I dunno, she explained it to me once, but I never really got it. Zexy-pants writes for the paper so he gets to indulge in his insomniatic ways every night. What else?" She asked as she looked up at Demyx, across the table at Reno.

"You already knew about Marl trying to open up the bar. He got a loan the other day! So him and Larxene are buying the Cove!"

"They're buying the Cove?" Axel asked in astonishment. He knew they were trying to open a bar, but he didn't know it would require closing the best bar in town.

"Yep, Xemnas has been wanting to sell it for a while now, so he told Marluxia if he could get the money in six months, he'd sell it to him!"

"Huh, I never thought the place would actually close."

"Well it's not gonna _close_ per say," Demyx said, bobbing his head for emphasis. "It's just gonna be different with Marly in charge."

"Zack works at the gym, Cloud's trying to get a teaching job, Leon bartends, Angeal coaches kids at the community center." Reno ticked off on his fingers.

"Xi and Yuffie work at the coffee shop, Paine teaches kindergarten, Terra works at the Crouching Monkey!" Rikku said giddily as she counted down the rest of their friends. "And that's everybody, isn't it?" She asked, Demyx and Reno both nodded in agreement.

"Terra actually started working at the Crouching Monkey?" Axel asked as he watched his three companions.

"Well, yeah. He loves it there, I mean it's been like his second home since he was fifteen. I mean remember when we were in junior high? He was all scrawny and stuff and he would always get picked on 'cause all his friends were girls?"

"I remember," Reno reminisced with a grin. "I remember Tidus being the biggest asshole of all about it. And then he got to high school, and bam! Terra was buff as hell."

"It was pretty awesome," Demyx agreed as he nodded. "That shut Tidus up about him, god he was terrified, wasn't he?"

"It wasn't Terra he should've been scared of though." Axel reminded the other three with a grin. "It was Marluxia."

"Oh jesus, best day of my _life._" Rikku moaned with a laugh as she recalled the day.

_"Hey." Tidus called down the hall. They just ignored him, they always ignored him. "Hey!" He tried again, but everyone kept their faces front, talking and laughing as if some douche bag wasn't trying to call them out. "Hey queers!" Axel shook his head and sighed as he tried to continue dragging Roxas down the hall, but it was too late. Everyone had stopped. _

_"What the hell do you want Tidus?" Namine groaned out in annoyance, crossing her arms. _

_"Can't we just go?" Yuffie whined as she rested her forehead against Zack's shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. She was so lucky to have the biggest fag, it was customary for him to carry her around on his back like the princess she was. _

_"Yeah, just run away perverts." _

_"Tidus, you're the one who fucking stopped us! Now what the hell do you want?" Xion yelled, only inciting a smirk in the asshole. _

_"He doesn't want anything, he just wants to be a dick." Roxas sighed as he tugged on Axel's hand, obviously ready to get out of there. _

_"Let's gooooo," Rikku begged as she bounced in place._

_"Yeah, we're hungry." Demyx pouted, pulling on the back of Marluxia's shirt as he stood at the head of the pack. _

_"Hungry for cock." _

_"You know me so well baby." Dem replied with a wink, causing a wave of titters from the group. Tidus only sneered at them. _

_"Tidus go back to your hovel of homoerotic anger, we all know you love cock, you're just furious about it." Zexion added with a sigh as he leaned against a locker._

_"Marluxia, just come on." Axel said, turning around and beginning to walk again, only hoping the others would follow him if he got the 'boss' to come along too. _

_"Yeah, why don't you faggots just get out of here?" The redhead stopped in his tracks and let his head hang as he sighed gently. He couldn't just make this easy, could he? Tidus just had to fucking provoke everyone with his supreme asshole-ness._

_"Tidus, what the _fuck_ is your problem?" Axel asked, never letting go of his boyfriend's hand. _

_"My problem is you fag, you're gaying up the god damn town." Everyone tensed as Axel and Tidus locked eyes. Zack let Yuffie slide off his back, ready to lunge forward. Demyx and Rikku glanced at each other worriedly. Zexion sighed as Paine smirked and shook her head at the small minded stupidity. Xion and Namine could only feel their stomachs drop. And Larxene giggled as Marluxia squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. _

_"Tidus," Marly said, obviously exhausted with this whole routine, slowly walking forward, closing the space between the two seniors. "You shouldn't say that, you might come across as rude, insensitive, a total fucking asshole to be frank."_

_"Rather be an asshole than a faggot." Marluxia sighed again and shook his head. _

_"You just don't get it." _

_"I don't need-" But he didn't get the chance to finish. One fist flew out and knocked him flat on his ass. _

_"You do _not_ get to say that." Marluxia yelled down at him, back flat on the ground, dazed, eyes desperately trying to focus. Everyone stood in shock as they watched the pink haired wonder shake his hand out and walk back towards them. "Let's go to Solars, I'm fucking starving." He said, grinning gently as he lead them out of the school, Larxene cackling as she followed closely behind him._

"Damn, I _love_ that story." Reno grinned. "I only wish I could've actually seen it! I still know exactly where I was instead, getting fucking help from a teacher instead of watching Tidus get laid flat!" He chuckled as he punched his fist through the air.

"It was fucking hilarious and it's still a story we love to tell, even though Tidus did apologize to everyone." Demyx said with a smile.

"Oooh yeah, I had almost completely forgotten about that. Doesn't he owe me one?" Axel asked, grinning. Despite everyone's obstinacy that Tidus had pretty much made a full turnaround, he had difficulty believing that. Reno nudged him playfully as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"I have to admit, I saw it in action and it was pretty amusing." The other redhead was forced to admit.

"I'm not sure if he even knows you're in town to be honest!" Rikku said as the bell of the front door went off. "Shoot, guess it's time to get back to work." She sighed as she stood. "I'll go seat them and everything, since you're on _break_, Demy."

"Love you sugar pie."

"Yeah yeah," she sighed as she walked towards the front.

"So what else are you guys doing today? Wait, no, I bet I can guess. Let's see, you came here for coffee, you _must_ be going to the arcade next."

"See how predictable we are?" Axel asked his brother as he bobbed his head at Demyx.

"Well you two have fun mingling with the junior high kids."

"Dem, it's a tuesday afternoon in the middle of March, they're all in school."

"Fair enough," the blond shrugged as he watched the two stand, Reno already heading towards the counter to pay. "Don't worry about it, you guys just got coffee. Go enjoy your brotherly bonding time. And Ax?" The one still standing at the table looked down at him. "I'll let Tide know you're in town." He winked as green eyes rolled as they always seemed to.

~0~

"Have I mentioned how much I appreciate you doing this?" Roxas said with a sheepish smile as he laid his head against the other man's shoulder.

"Yes, but not recently and I would love to hear it again." Riku replied, a smart ass smirk spread over his lips.

"I _really_ appreciate this." The blond said as he leaned back with a sigh, resting his arms behind his neck as he grinned at his couch-companion. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, I still wish I didn't have to deal with Axel though. He's a jackass dude."

"I am fully aware Riku, trust me. But he's leaving soon and then our love can truly blossom." Roxas said as he once again leaned against the other man, looking into his eyes as he smiled brightly, only making Riku roll his own eyes as he pushed him away.

"Stop saying weird shit like that. It's kinda creeping me out." Rox only laughed as he sat back up and crossed his legs on the cushion, planting his hands down between his knees. "I mean I love you but in a friendly, totally platonic way."

"Yeah yeah I get it. We're just _friends_." His grin was anything but false, knowing exactly what their situation was and for his purposes, it was completely perfect. "You only have to pretend to date me for one night, convince Axel and then we can go back to how everything was before he decided to come home."

"Sounds like a good plan except I have one question."

"What's that _lover?"_ He responded with a heavy accent, dramatically laying his head down in the other man's lap. Riku only rolled his eyes again and pushed Roxas off of him, continuing with his question as if nothing had happened, being all together too numb to Roxas obnoxiously coming onto him in a joking manner as a product of years of exposure.

"Why exactly didn't you hook up with Axel? You wanted to, or at least sounded like you wanted to. He was all you talked about for days when you found out he was coming home, even if it was for the funeral." Roxas was silent as he thought, he knew the answer but he wasn't sure how to word it.

"I would've...I wanted to, I really did. But that night when he came to see me at work, when he kissed me...god Riku, when he kissed me." He couldn't contain the smile that was working it's way across his lips, slowly dominating his whole face. "When he kissed me it was like I was sixteen again and I was in love with him and it was perfect. I wanted that kiss to last forever and I wanted him to stay with me and that was the problem. I knew he wouldn't stay, he was leaving in just a few days and I couldn't do it again, I just...I couldn't watch someone I love so much leave me again." Roxas smiled, slowly letting it fade away, but only slightly. The memory of the kiss was still too powerful, the tingling on his lips was real enough to keep him happy for a while. "Too painful, too painful." He shrugged and shook his head, finally raising his hands to shake them out as if getting the feelings off of him.

"And so of course, the only logical thing was to pretend you were dating me." Riku mockingly clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Uh duh? I mean, it's perfect. Everyone already knows we're friends, but I told Ax that we're like secretly boning, it's _perfect_." The blond retorted with a snicker. He felt so damn sneaky, and he loved it.

"Who the hell 'secretly bones'?"

"I dunno, crazy people? People who don't want other people to know they're together?"

"Well Roxy-kins, if we were boning, I'd shout it from the rooftops."

"Gosh you're romantic. If only you didn't have a big ol' crush on one of my friends."

"Sad isn't it?"

"I suppose," Roxas grinned as he stood. "I should get back to Namine, make sure she's not hanging from the rafters or something."

"Probably a good idea. Be sure to tell her about the job at my office alright? I'm sure she'd get it."

"I will," he nodded with a sincere smile. Riku was sweet, still sarcastic as hell, but sweeter than he had come off during high school. "I will see you tonight, six ok? Be ready for the fucking Spanish inquisition part two."

"Oh I'm ready, don't worry about that."

* * *

WHOA. WHOA. ARE YOU TELLING ME I JUST WASTED A BUNCH OF PEOPLES TIME AND NERVES MAKING THEM THINK RIKU AND ROXAS WERE ACTUALLY TOGETHER? Hell yes I did. But who's excited they're NOT together? Anyone? Anyone..?


End file.
